More good guys
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: when a starship from outer space almost crashs into townville, the girls are sent to investigate read to find out more! Rated due to later chapters.
1. prologue

**Hi guys and girls this my first story so please go easy on me when you review. The Powerpuff girls are 16 in this story and one more thing the Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls in any way whatsoever. However I DO own captain Starkiller and his starship **_**Nightmare **_**so they can't be used freely by other authors. Starkiller and his crew are also teenagers. (Hey it does say unleash your imagination!) Now on with the story!**

_Earth orbit day side_

_Normal POV_

"Damage report!" yelled captain Starkiller over the alarm. The bridge of the starship _**Nightmare**_was once a semi-circle of computers surrounding the captain's chair and two others behind it, one either side now it was a wreck with cables dangling out of the ceiling, smashed monitors, over turned chairs (which are usually bolted down) and medics randomly running around, checking and carrying knocked out crew members down to the med centre.

"Our thrusters are out, the hyper-drive is down and inertial dampers have failed!" shouted the engineer who was a well built teen with large muscular features easily visible underneath his uniform "We are in an out of control clockwise spin!" announced the helmsman who was franticly pressing buttons as if his life depended on it. "We're falling down to the planet below, 200 miles and falling! Starkiller turned to the engineer who was on his left. "Lieutenant! Is there a chance in hell you can repair the damage?" Starkiller shouted "I think so but I can't make any promises! The auto repair is working overtime!" He yelled back.

Starkiller then pushed a button on the armrest of his chair and spoke into it. "All hands, this is the captain! Buckle up and brace for impact we are going down!" He then released it and looked out of the screen, which showed hundreds sparkling towers of steel, concrete and glass of various sizes and shapes. "How long until impact?" The helmsman looked down at his computer. "If this thing is still working, by my calculations we should crash land in 2 minutes!" He yelled. "Try not to smash any of those towers!" Starkiller shouted back. "Wilco! I'll try to put us down in that large body of water to our 10 o'clock!" he stated. Starkiller then lay back in his chair "_Then_ _I hope this thing floats." _He thought.

Suddenly there was a massive jolt, anyone who was standing was knocked clean off there feet and anyone sitting down was thrown out of their seats. "What the bloody hell was that?" demanded Starkiller as he picked himself back up. "Proximity alert!" announced the tactical officer. "On screen!" ordered Starkiller. A few button presses later the screen changed to show three tiny dots on the ventral hull (the bottom of the ship) "magnify". Once the captain had said that, another few button presses later the screen changed again this time revealing something very surprising. This made everyone, including Starkiller go wide eyed. "Who in the name of all that's holy are they!

**I know this chapter is short (very short) but it's just the prologue the other chapters should be longer than this and I will describe the outside of the **_**Nightmare **_**and the crew**__**in more detail in the**__**next chapter. Anyways tell me what you think so far. I am a noob at this! **


	2. Chapter 1:incoming!

**First real chapter guys and girls, and a Powerpuff girl's appearance!**

_Townsville _

_Normal POV_

The city of Townsville! But enough about that lets go over to our favorite heroine's house. The girls are still living in their old house since they were five. On the outside it remained pretty much the same: white, cube shaped, circle windows with no glass and a red door.

Inside our heroes were in different places: Blossom, a pink clad girl with ridiculously long orange hair tied back in a ponytail with a large red bow on her head was in their room lying on her bed reading a Harry Potter book: _The goblet of fire._ (I just chose that at random.)She was wearing a light pink tank top, a dark pink mini skirt and she was bare foot. In the bathroom bubbles was having a shower. (No I' am not going to describe her in the shower you perverts!) And finally Buttercup was downstairs on the couch playing _Call of duty 6 modern warfare 2._ (That I didn't choose at random! _Call of duty _ftw! XD) she was wearing an out fit similar to Blossoms only hers was light green.

Anyways back to Blossom. Her super hearing picked up a quiet rumbling from far off. She looked up from her book, sat up and looked out the hole that was called a window by her and her family. "_What is that?" _she thought. She put the book down after marking it, stood up and floated over to the window. The rumbling had got slightly louder.

"_It sounds like…burning"_ "You OK Blossom?" The pink eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked round to see bubbles standing in the doorway. She had a towel wrapped around herself and her blond hair was drenched. "I'm fine Bubbles." She stated "I just thought I heard something tha-" Bubbles cut her off by saying: "I hear something now" The two sisters slowly made eye contact. "Get dry and get dressed I'll get Buttercup" She zipped out the door in a flash of pink.

_In the skies above Townsville_

"So let me get this straight." Buttercup was saying as they were flying high above the city leaving their signature pink, blue and green rainbow. She was annoyed about having to stop her game by Blossom telling her to get ready to come out and fly with her and Bubbles. "You think something's coming to Townville because you can hear a rumbling noise?" "Yeah" Blossom said. "It could be just road works?" Buttercup suggested.

Blossom was about to say something back when Bubbles spoke up. "Um…girls?" She said, Blossom looked at Bubbles to see she was looking skywards. Her sisters followed her gaze and saw a burning starship.

It looked like a cross between a submarine and a plane with four engines, two on each wing, one on top and one the bottom and both were located at the base. On top of the main hull was a trapezium shaped bridge that sloped further at the front than at the back. At the bow (the front)is what looked like six torpedo tubes each big enough to drive a train through and the whole ship was spinning out of control.

"Come on!" yelled Blossom as she headed towards the flaming spacecraft her sisters in pursuit. The girls then flew underneath and managed to grab the burning hulk.

_On the bridge of the _**Nightmare**

"Lieutenant, Is the OTS (Outer Intercom System) still operational?" Starkiller asked. Things were less hectic on the bridge than a few minutes ago: The medics were gone, the alarm was off, the chairs were repaired and so were some of the computers (Having an auto repair had its benefits.) "Yeah why?" "We need some way to communicate with them." He said indicating the three super powered teenagers on the burning hull. The lieutenant then pushed some buttons "channel open sir."

**oooooh** **things are heating up now! (and I don't just mean the starship!) Now Review or be DOMINATED!**


	3. Chapter 2:first meeting

**OK ummmm…not much to say right now sooooo…Here is your next chapter!**

_Outside the starship._

"You know…for something…that can…fly…this is…really…heavy!" Buttercup complained. The girls had managed to stop the spacecraft from crashing into the city. Now they were looking for somewhere to put it down before they dropped it on something.

Then what could only be described as a metal tendril extended from the starship. It was about half a meter wide and had stopped growing at around 6 meters. It then curved up towards the Powerpuff's revealing a 4 pronged claw, which opened up and then a teenage boy's voice could be heard, which said: "This is captain Starkiller of the battle-carrier _**Nightmare**_**! **Not that we don't appreciate the help butcan you please identify yourselves?" He had a strong british accent to his voice.

Blossom then spoke up. "We are… the Power…puff girls… and… we'd like… to put… your spaceship… down now... please?" "Just plonk us down outside your city if you can! Thanks for your help!" The claw then closed and the tendril retracted back inside the Spacecraft."Well… at least… we know …their friendly!" bubbles said with a forced smile on her face. "Yeah… now let's… put this… thing down!" Blossom said with the strain easily detectable in her voice.

_Townsville city limits_ _2 minutes later_

The girls had "plonked" as the captain had said, the _**Nightmare **_down outside the city. They were now standing on the crafts black hull (which had cooled down) stretching their arms and catching their breath after carrying such a heavy object. Buttercup then spoke up "What's inside this thing anyway? A mountain?"

Then another tendril, similar to the first grew out the metal and the voice of captain could once again be heard. "Thanks girls!" "No problem, its what we do!" "What are your names?" he asked. The girls introduced themselves:

"Call me Blossom"

"My names Bubbles!"

"Hey, I'm Buttercup!"

"Hey Captain? Do you reckon you could come out here yourself? It's kinda difficult to talk to a machine." Blossom stated, tapping the device with her finger. "Alright, I'll be right there!"

The tendril then retracted itself making Blossom jump back in surprise. Then a blue line of light about 60 centimeters long appeared on the hull in front of the girls. Then it widened until it looked like a square and slowly rose up revealing the following:

Black trainers, a pair of black pants that reached the ankles, a utility belt with all kinds of weird gadgets including what looked like tricorder from _star trek_, a black T-shirt with white shoulders with a trio of red stripes and a star on the left one and finally a head with a cheery looking face and short black hair. He looked no older than the girls.

"Nice to meet you three!" he said just as the blue square faded out. He held out his hand which had what looked liked a wristband on it. But the girls just had WTF expressions on their faces. The captain's smile faded. "Is something wrong?" Blossom was the first to snap out of her surprise. "Oh nothing! It's just that you weren't what we expected" she claimed shaking his hand. Starkiller's smile returned. He then cocked his head, folded his arms and said "let me guess, you thought I would have something like a third eye or 6 arms or some bloody thing like that." "Yeah something like that." Confirmed Blossom "I guess we're not the only humans in this universe." Buttercup stated.

Starkiller was about to agree when a massive explosion shook the earth and blew up a skyscraper back in the city. Flaming debris from the blast was thrown towards the downed spacecraft. Starkiller press a button on his wristband and said: "raise shields!" "We can't sir, the generator is down." Said a voice from the band. "Bollocks!" He yelled "what dos that mean?" asked Bubbles. "I'll tell you inside" said Starkiller. He pressed the button again. "Captain to teleporter room 1: 4 to beam in!" then the blue line of light returned, this time it was a lot longer and above them instead of below. It then widened to form a rectangle; it then descended, swallowed the little group up and then disappeared just as a piece of flaming metal smashed into the jet black hull.

**Longer chapter this time! OK Since you refuse to review I will not update this story until you do! Review = update OK? **


	4. Chapter 3:the action begins!

**FINALLY SOME REVIEWS! Remember from now on: review=update. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

_Teleporter room 1_

The teleporter room. Imagine a rectangular shaped section 2 meters wide in one of the black and purple walls of the room which was 3 meters wide and control panel opposite it. Two teenagers aged around 15 or 16 were operating the device. One was a girl with medially tanned skin (space has a lot of sun) long blond hair worn down while the other was a guy with short brown hair. Both were wearing a uniform similar to the one Starkiller wears. Only they had a different number of stripes on the left shoulder: the girl had two stripes and wore a black skirt while the guy had only one stripe and he was wearing pants.

"Target locked." The girl stated. Then she turned her to the guy. "Begin teleport!" she commanded. "Aye mam!" He replied. He then pressed a few buttons and a blue line of light appeared on the floor in the section across the room. It then widened to almost fill the space, rose up and 4 figures could be seen emerging from the light. One of them was Starkiller, the others the teens didn't recognize. The girl climbed down from the control panel to greet them.

"Lieutenant, what's the situation?" Starkiller asked the girl in his I'm-the-captain voice once he had fully materialized. "It's unbelievable! The city is being attacked by some kind of giant robot!" The three strangers just groaned "AGAIN?" Yelled the girl in green making the lieutenant jump back at her sudden outburst "That's the third time this week he's done this!" Starkiller decided to introduce them, in his casual voice he said: "Lieutenant this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup AKA the Powerpuff girls" "Hi!" Blossom and Bubbles said cheerily in unison while Buttercup just pouted. "And this is Lieutenant Fiona and Ensign Steve!" "Hey it's nice to meet you three!" Steve said. "You alright?" Fiona asked Buttercup.

Before Buttercup could answer the ship lurched violently, knocking everyone over. Starkiller pressed his wristband. "Captain to the bridge! What's going on out there?" "We are under attack! Weapons and shields are offline, hull integrity is down to 88% and the thrusters still need repairs!" The voice of tactical officer yelled from the band. "Tell the Blade-edge squadron to launch!" Starkiller ordered. "Aye sir!" "Lieutenant! Teleport us to the bridge" he yelled. When everyone had picked themselves up, Fiona got back up to the control panel and teleported everyone, including herself to the bridge.

_Outside the _**Nightmare.**

Mojo Jojo was attacking the starship with a new robot. It was humanoid in shape but the head was the same shape as Mojo's. It had a laser cannon on its right forearm, a chain gun on the other, a mini nuke cannon on its right shoulder, a missile launcher on its other one and the whole robot was around the height of a skyscraper. "The secrets of this magnificent space craft will be MINE, Just as soon as I Mojo Jojo can break through its hull!" He stated in his arrogant repetitive tone as he reloaded the nuke cannon.

Just then a hissing sound came from the _**Nightmare's **_hull as four hanger bays revealed themselves, one in front of each thruster. Then five of what looked like black cube-shaped fighters flew out each hanger, each one had three purple spikes: one the front and one either side, the spike at front was slightly longer then the other two, they also had a thruster at the back which spewed out purple vapor trails. They arranged themselves so they surrounded Mojo's robot "This is Blade-edge leader. Power down your weapons or be destroyed!" "You dare to challenge the great and powerful Mojo Jojo?" "Uh technically you challenged us by firing at our ship." "Oh forget I said that! LETS DO THIS!" he roared.

He then launched a barrage of missiles at the fighters from the shoulder-mounted launcher. The fighters in front of the robot scatted as the volley of projectiles smashed into the _**Nightmare's **_wing. "It doesn't look like he's going to cooperate, all Blade-edge units ATTACK!"

**Me: Now things are really heating up! **

**Blossom: we weren't featured much in this chapter **

**Me: don't worry you will in the next one!**

**Buttercup: I hope so…for your sake!**

**Me *gulp*uhhh…Review please? ** __


	5. Chapter 4:Oh my god

**Me: Next chapter! Buttercup you happy now? You're in this one!**

**Buttercup: for how long? A few lines like the last chapter?**

**Me: Relax! Jeeze!**

_Outside the starship _**Nightmare.**

The Blade-edge squadron opened fire on Mojo's robot with purple laser blasts from the tips of their left and right spikes, using the classic hit and run technique. Their attacks blackened the hull on the metal beast but had little effect damage-wise, also the robot was waving its arms madly as if the fighters were a swarm of angry bees. "This is Blade-edge 5! Everyone, that armor is too strong for blasters!" "Acknowledged Blade-edge 5, all units: break off and switch to missiles!" ordered the leader. The fighters temporally broke off the attack and flew away from the robot. "That's it, run you cowards! Run like chickens! Sissies! BABIES!" taunted Mojo. As he powered up his laser cannon and loaded his chain gun.

Then two little cones appeared either side of the forward spike on each craft. The fighters circled back round and fired the cones which turned out to be missiles. (Who knew?) Then Mojo fired his laser, a brilliant beam of red and white light shot out of the cannon, incinerated the projectiles and continued towards the squadron. "Bloody hell, look out!" yelled the leader. The fighters swerved to avoid the blast. Most got away, some didn't, for in the beam was the black silhouettes of fighters disintegrating into nothing. Their blood curdling screams pierced the minds of the surviving squadron and Mojo Jojo, the former was trained to handle this kind of thing while the latter was just horror-struck. (He may be a villain but he's never killed anyone.) When the laser faded out, where it had been was completely sterile.

"Guys, how many did we lose?" Blade-edge leader asked his voice shaky from what he just seen and heard. But he found out his wingmen had fared worse then him when one of them replied. "This is…Blade-edge…3…we lost…4 sir." Blade-edge 1 could tell he was on the verge of tears from the sound of his voice. "One of them my girlfriend!" he practically yelled into the radio. The captain, in the most calming voice he mange said: "Blade-edge 3, this is your captain, it wasn't your fault she died, and there was nothing you or anyone could do to save her. I'll escort you back to the _**Nightmare**_ so you can help with her stuff, Blade-edge 1 out." "Acknowledged…sir"

Blade-edge 3 flew back to the starship with the captain flying in formation with him. "Blade-edge 2, you're in charge till I get back!" "Aye sir!" Then Blade-edge 9 spoke up "Uh captain? The robots running." "AFTER HIM! HE MUST PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE HERE!" roared Blade-edge 3. "You heard the man! MOVE!" The captain yelled also. Blade-edge 2 and the remaining fighters recovered from Blade-edge 3's outburst and set off after Mojo.

_On the _**Nightmare, **_2 minutes earlier _

"Wow some great tech you've got here!" Blossom was saying on the bridge. (This was fully repaired by now.) "Thanks!" Starkiller stated, then he turned to the tactical officer who had 3 stripes but no star. "What's the status on those fighters?" He asked. "They have engaged the attack bot, no losses yet." The tactical officer stated. "On screen" Starkiller ordered. The tactical officer pushed some buttons then Mojo's robot and the Blade-edge squadron could be seen. They watched the hit and run attacks, Mojo's vain attempt to swat them, (Which Buttercup found very funny.) the strategic fall back, the missiles and Mojo's laser blast. The screams from the dying pilots touched everyone's soul, Bubbles burst into tears and hugged Blossom who hugged back, Buttercup was so enraged at Mojo Jojo for doing such a thing that you could practically see her eyes catching fire. The crew however, trained to handle this kind of thing just simply hung their heads down in sadness.

Finally Buttercup exploded. "LET ME AT HIIIIIIIIIIM!" she bellowed so loud the entire ship rocked violently throwing everyone for a third time (except Buttercup) off their feet " I'm getting a bit bored with falling over." the helmsman joked.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" yelled Starkiller "we've just lost some good pilots out there!" He then turned to Buttercup. "If you want you can go out and take command of what's left of the Squadron." He stated. Buttercup was catching her breath after yelling so loud. "Uh…yeah…whatever." "Hanger bay 1 is on deck 6. Just take the turbo lift." He said, indicating the double doors at the end of the bridge. "OK" she said walking to the lift, then she stopped at the doors (which had opened) "Uh…there's no buttons." "Fiona, escort her to hanger bay 1." "Aye sir!" she replied.

**Me: What did you think?**

**Bubbles: *sobs* those poor pilots! *cries* **

**Buttercup: Yeah poor guys, you made me shake the ship with my voice? Awesome!**

**Blossom: ***...*

**Me: read and review! Please? **


	6. Chapter 5:emotional break down

_The turbo lift_

"Deck 6." Ordered Fiona. The lift doors then slid shut with a slight hiss of the machinery operating it. The turbo lift then started humming as the car then started descending towards its destination. Inside the lift Buttercup could see pulses of purple light moving upwards.

"This looks like something out of _Star Trek_." She stated looking around the car. Fiona turned to face her. "What's _Star Trek_?" She asked "Oh! It's a space program me and my sisters sometimes watch, the tech in your starship resembles the tech used on the show." Buttercup explained. "Hmmm, sounds like a good show!" Fiona said "Not really, most of the time all they say is techno babble that only Blossom can understand, sure there's lasers and stuff blowing up but overall I don't really like that much."

"Computer, stop turbo lift!" Ordered Fiona . The car came to a halt with a slight jolt, the humming and pulses of light stopped. "Why did you do that?" Buttercup asked. Fiona turned her entire body around to face Buttercup directly. "Back in the teleporter room you never answered my question: Are you really OK?" she asked "Of course I am!" she yelled making the lieutenant flinch; she held her hands up in defense. "Buttercup calm down! You realize you're strong enough to rip this entire ship apart right?" "What's your point?" Buttercup shouted. She was inches away from Fiona's face now, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist's. Fiona turned her head away and put her hands on the wall she was now backed up against. "I-I want to h-help you c-control your a-anger, t-to prevent it g-getting the b-better of you." She stammered. "P-please don't hurt me!" She pleaded before giving a quiet whimper. A lone tear drop trickled out of her eye and slid down her cheek leaving a sparkling trail behind, her heart was pounding like a drum, her usually tanned face was now white from pure fear and her body was paralyzed in utter terror. Fiona had never been so scared in her life.

When Buttercup saw what she was doing to her she immediately calmed down. She then put her head in her hands. "Oh god I'm so sorry! That wasn't meant for you! Please forgive me! I…I don't know what came over me!" She then slouched down against the wall of the car, hugged her legs and rested her head on them. "I guess…I was more…upset about…those pilots then…I originally thought." She stated. Her voice cracking with guilt and sadness she never thought she'd ever feel.

Fiona managed to recover from her shock and knelt down next to her. "I mean… I never knew them…but why…?" Fiona shushed her and then softly rubbed Buttercups back with her hand, trying to comfort the Powerpuff girl. "Relax, it wasn't your fault." She said soothingly. "And I forgive you." She whispered. She then hugged her… and realized that Buttercup was silently crying.

_On the bridge 2 minutes earlier _

"Ensign Steve, take Fiona's place at the con." Starkiller ordered "Aye sir!" he replied. He then took his seat next to the helmsman." What do we do now?" Blossom asked. She was still holding Bubbles who was still crying from what happened earlier with the pilots "now we get a sit rep from our squadron." He answered, he then turned to Steve. "Hail Blade-edge 2." He ordered again, Steve pushed a few buttons and Blade-edge 2's voice could be heard "This is…Blade-edge 2! What is it…captain?" He asked over the radio, he sounded breathless "can you give me a status update?" Starkiller asked "The robot…just turned and ran…after what…it did to us, requesting…permission to return." "Permission granted, come on home lads and that's an order." Starkiller replied "Oh and before I forget: how many did you lose?" "We lost four pilots sir, including Blade-edge 3's girlfriend." Starkiller groaned and face-palmed. "I KNEW something like this would happen!" He whined.

"Uhhh captain? The turbo lift carrying Buttercup and Lieutenant Fiona has stopped 2 decks early." The tactical officer stated. Blossom, Bubbles and the captain all turned to face him. "Why?" Blossom asked "I'm not sure, but the computer indicates it was a voluntary stop." He replied. "Captain to Lieutenant Fiona, come in!" He yelled into the radio-band. "Uh captain? Buttercup's upset." Fiona replied from the band. "WHAT THE HELL? Blossom shouted. She ripped the radio-band right off Starkiller's wrist and yelled into it: "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" "Yes, she's crying on my shoulder! She didn't realize just how upset she was about the pilots earlier." She explained "I knew I could sense something wrong with her. I'm taking her to my quarters to counsel her, is that OK?"

Blossom thought about for a moment and then looked at Starkiller who said: "Let her Blossom, she's empathic so she is good at her job as counselor." Then she said into the band: "Alright, as long as I'm allowed to come, she is my sister." "Of course, I was actually I was just about to ask you to come, we'll come back up for you and we'll head for my quarters. Fiona out." Blossom sighed and gave the radio-band back to Starkiller. "Is she usually like this?" He asked "No, that's why I'm worried." She replied.

**Buttercup: YOU MADE ME CRY?**

**Me: that's for the death threat 2 chapters ago. YOU'VE BEEN DOMINATED!**

**Blossom: I thought you dominated with H-bombs?**

**Me: I do! This is just another way to dominate people. Read + review = update!**


	7. Chapter 6:A R

_Corridors of the _**Nightmare.**

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Lieutenant Fiona were making their way down to Fiona's quarters. Blossom and Fiona were supporting Buttercup with one of her arms round each of their shoulders.

The corridors were black and purple like the rest of the ship. Black metal tendrils each one a centimetre in diameter were firing purple laser beams at various sign's of damage in the walls, be it a crack, a hole or a dent it was under attack from a repair beam or two. "What are those things?" Bubbles asked pointing to the appendages. "Those are part of the A.R. system." Fiona stated. "A.R.?" "Auto Repair."

Suddenly one of the tendrils stopped what it was doing, lashed out and wrapped itself around Bubbles right arm. She squealed and struggled to pull herself free, but the tendril only tightened its grip. "GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed. "Computer, deactivate repair tendrils in corridor alpha 6-9!" Fiona ordered. "Negative. Intruders have been detected in that sector." The computer stated in a voice that sounded like Aphelion from _Ratchet and clank: Tools of destruction._ "HELP!" Cried Bubbles as more tendrils ensnared her with lightning speed; some snaked around her legs, others around her midsection trapping her arms and one around her neck. Bubbles had her eyes tightly shut, clenching her teeth and was trying (and failing) to break free.

Fiona then activated a control panel in the wall and started pressing buttons. "Initiating manual override!" She yelled. "Hurry up!" Blossom shouted as yet more tendrils descended, now they were after Blossom. One lashed out and caught her leg, pulling her over. "Ahhhh!" She yelped "Hang in there! I'm almost done!" Fiona announced as Bubbles was also pulled on the floor by the metal vines from hell. She then pulled a large lever next to the panel and with a loud whooshing noise the entire corridor went dark.

Bubbles felt the tendrils go slack and slide off her body. She immediately stood up and used her night vision to see though the darkness. She saw Fiona and Buttercup leaning against the wall. The former standing and flexing her fingers while the latter was laying down unconscious. Blossom picked herself up and stood so she was right in front of Fiona (who has no night vision). "Thanks." She whispered "Don't mention it." Fiona answered. "What happened?" Bubbles asked. "Captain Starkiller forgot to mention that the A.R. system is also programmed to defend the ship from intruders." She looked up and made eye contact with Blossom. "We forgot to authorise your presence onboard so this wouldn't happen."

"Systems restored." The computer announced. Purple lighting flooded the corridor once again, revealing that the tendrils were lying in a heap on the floor. Bubbles flinched at the sight and hid behind Fiona. "Relax; I programmed the system to recognise that you are not a threat." Fiona explained. The tendrils then reactivated and positioned themselves so their ends were pointing at the girls. The Powerpuff's (except Buttercup who is still unconscious.) tensed up ready for another attack. After a few tense seconds of staring each other in the eyes most of the tendrils retracted back into the ceiling and walls while some went back repairing any damage with their lasers.

Blossom and Bubbles released a sigh of relief. "OK let's get Butercup to the med centre." Fiona said and slung the green girls arm round her shoulders, Blossom got her other side and they started down the corridor. They'd barely gone two metres when an engineer ran towards them. He had one stripe so he was an ensign. He sounded breathless from running "I detected… a power failure…in this section...from the...engine room." He stated. "It was just a minor power cut that's all." Fiona explained to him. "Down there." She indicated to where the tendrils were working. "Alright." He said. He pulled out a scanner and walked down. "lets go." Blossom said and with that they headed for the med-centre.

**Nice short chapter huh? Review = update!**


	8. Chapter 7:Rowdyruff boys

**Chapter 7! To all Rowdyruff boy fans: Here they are!**

_Mojo's observatory_

The Rowdyruff boys were in Mojo's living room. Butch had a stereo on blaring the song 'Blitzkrieg Boom' by the 'Deathstars' at maximum volume, which turn out to be as loud as a jet fighter taking off.

Brick was trying to read a horrible science book thinking it will help with his homework, but Butch's music was just too loud for him and his super hearing wasn't helping either. His blood red eyes were screwed shut, and he had the book on top of his head trying to ease his head ache.

Finally Bricks patience snapped. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BUTCH! TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC BACK DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO READ?" he roared at the top of his lungs. But Butch didn't hear him and continued to yell along with the music.

_(Chorus) _

**BLITZKRIEG! BLITZKRIEG! **

**BLITZKRIEG BOOOOOM!**

**BLITZKRIEG! BLITZKRIEG!**

**BLITZKRIEG BOOOOOM!**

_(__Verse)_

**HOPE FAILS, DEATH SHINES!**

**LONG NAILS, HELLS VINES!**

**TERRORS SPEAK, WALLS FALL!**

**ADDICTIONS SEEK, SEEK IT A-**

The song was interrupted by Brick ripping the CD out of the machine; the silence that followed pleased him, but not Butch who stormed over to him. "Hey I was listening to that!" Butch complained. "I only asked you to turn the damn thing down you selfish bastard!" Brick retorted.

Butch tried to snatch the disc back but Brick just shoved him away. "Give it back you dick!" He then tackled Brick who dropped the disc in the process, the shiny little object calmly plummeted to the metal floor and smashed itself in half to Butch's horror who was on top of Brick pinning his shoulders to the floor.

His shock then turned to rage. "And you said I was a selfish bastard!" He yelled in Bricks face before punching him in the face giving him a black eye. "Get of me you moron!" Brick retaliated by kicking Butch in the boyzone. (You know where!) He yelped in pain and then Brick grabbed his neck and threw him across the lab.

Butch skidded on a table where some beakers and test tubes were laid out which luckily for him were empty but unluckily were made of glass. "Argh shit!" He cried out when the broken glass slashed several places on his arms and legs. "It's just a damn CD Butch, get over it!" Brick yelled across the metal room. He then wiped the blood off his face with his red jacket.

"What the hell's going in here?" shouted a voice from another room. Boomer Jojo floated into the lab with crossed arms and an annoyed look on his face. Butch picked himself up and floated over to him "Brick decided to smash my favourite CD just because it was a little too loud!" He stated glaring daggers at the red-headed Rowdyruff.

Brick just glared back and put his middle finger up at him in response. "Fuck you!" he said. "Just go out and get a new one!" "Fine." Butch replied. He was about to fly off when Boomer stopped him. He had a huge grin on his face. "Hey guys. Check this out!" he said excitedly pointing to the TV in the living room.

"Let me guess: A monster attack?" Brick assumed "Even better! ALIEN SPACESHIP CRASH!" Boomer yelled. Brick and Butch went wide eyed and their jaws dropped.

"Oh…my…god." The green and red boys said in unison. Brick then recovered and a smirk appeared on his face "come guys! Lets give these aliens a true Rowdyruff welcome!" With he shot through the roof in a streak of red with his brothers following him in their respectful colours.

"Boys I'm home!" Mojo Jojo called out. He walked in the lab with a forced grin on his face, then his fake smile slid off his when he saw the hole in ceiling. He sighed and facepalmed. "I should get a skylight." He said to himself

**Rowdyruffs! What happens next? Review and find out! Note: I know this chapter is pretty short compared to my others so far, but hey its what I do!  
**


	9. Chapter 8:WMD's part 1

**Next chapter and the **_**Nightmare **_**is coming back online! **

_In the sky above Townsville_

The Rowdyruff boys were rocketing towards the _**Nightmare **_at high speed leaving their signature red, dark blue and dark green rainbow across the sky. People in skyscrapers dived for cover behind desks, bookcases and other stuff as the boys flew past their building. "OK there's my report don- OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ROWDYRUFFS! HIDE!" a random guy yelled before hiding in a closet. The Rowdyruff boys never noticed any of this.

"I can see the space ship now." Butch was saying. "I see it too, let's show em whose boss on this planet!" Brick commanded and he increased his speed towards the starship. Boomer and Butch did the same.

They were now about half a kilometre away when saw something extending from the top of the black hull on the starship. It was around 20 metres in diameter, (The _**Nightmare**_ is 150 metres wide and a mile long to give you an idea how big it is.) had grown to around 500 metres into the cloudy sky and had 4 spikes that curved inward at the top, each one is 10 metres long and a metre wide.

The Rowdyruffs stopped flying and landed on a nearby grassy hill. "Whoa…that's HUGE!" Brick stated in awe at the sheer size of the thing. "I…think we should leave these guys alone." Boomer suggested, never taking his eyes off the towering black claw. Brick gave him a death glare "Don't such a sissy Boomer! We can take em! What are they gonna do, shoot us with a laser?" Brick asked. He and Butch then started laughing.

They were laughing so hard they didn't see that the claw had started to move, the top half curved towards the boys with little surges of purple electrical energy sparking between the spikes at the top. "Uh…guys?" Boomer said with a slight urgency to his voice. But his brothers were still laughing at Bricks joke, they were on the floor laughing hysterically (I don't know what's so funny. Do you?)

"Shoot us with a laser!" Butch choked out still laughing his arse off. The claw was now directly above them at about 10 metres high, the crackling electrical surges converging into a purple ball of energy that lit up the entire area and was whistling like a jet engine about to take off.

Brick finally came to his sense's and looked on in horror at the claw ready to fire. "SCATTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Boomer had retreated ages ago, Brick and Butch flew off just as the claw opened up and fired an incredibly bright purple beam of energy at the hill the Rowdyruffs were on a few seconds ago, completely obliterating the large mound of grass and dirt, debris from the blast showered the area as a shockwave tore through the air and along the ground leaving a giant black crater.

The Rowdyruff boys gathered above the laser cannon "Holy crap that's powerful!" Brick stated as the claw closed again. Butch fired his eye beams at the cannon only to have them reflect back at him. "Ow! Now what?" Butch asked. Before Brick could answer they heard another crackling noise from behind them. They whipped around just in time to see another claw fire at them, the beam slamming into them felt like being hit by a bullet train. It sent them flying towards Townsville, through several buildings and half way into a mountain on the other side. Once the laser dissipated the mountain collapsed on top of them.

_On the _**nightmare **

The Powerpuff girls and Fiona had made it to the med centre. The place was 10 metres by 10 metres, had several cubicles a metre and a half wide that separate the patients from each other and like the rest of the ship the room had black walls with purple lighting. "There's a free room over there." Fiona stated. They then lay Buttercup down on the purple bed in the cubicle, the mattress somehow moulded to her body shape.

"Where's the Doctor?" Bubbles asked. Fiona then walked out of the black cubicle and said: "Computer. activate 'Doctor Sam'". Then the image of a girl somehow fazed into existence in front of her, which then became what looked like a clone of Fiona, only her hair was black, and her uniform had no stripes at all "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." (Sorry! I couldn't resist!)

**So what do think of the **_**Nightmares**_** weaponry so far? Review = update!**


	10. Chapter 9:WMD's part 2

**WMD's part 2. enjoy!**

_With the Rowdyruff boys _

The Rowdyruffs were buried under several metres of rock. Well they _were_ until Butch blasted out of the rubble in a fit of rage, his skin was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes for burnt and singed from the _**Nightmare's **_laser cannons.__

"THEY ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled so loud that he completely depleted his lungs of air and had to stop for breath. He was about to charge back at the starship__before Brick flew up and grabbed him by the arm, He was also covered in minor injuries

"No Butch don't! As much as I hate to admit it: we can't take that thing in a straight fight! We'd get our butts handed to us." He stated before looking towards the black silhouette of the _**Nightmare **_on the other side of Townsville.

Butch looked around the area as if he was looking for something. "Where's Boomer?" He asked. Brick also looked around for his blond haired brother. "I'm OK!" yelled a voice from below them. Boomer zoomed up to them in a flash of dark blue. "What now?" Brick was about answer when they heard a far off explosion (Brick gets interrupted quite a lot doesn't he?) The Rowdyruffs looked towards the starship to see a trail of purple vapour leading away from one the tubes on its bow. With their telescopic vision the Rowdyruff boys could see what was at the end: a black missile, with a clear nose cone, revealing the warheads inside.

"Ok… that's bad right?" Boomer asked his brother. Brick smashed him on the head "Of course it's bad you idiot! They just launched a missile at us!" Brick yelled in his face.

The missile rocketed skywards sending out a sonic boom so loud it split the air itself, someone without super could have heard that from where the Rowdyruffs were standing.(Who had to hold their ears), it rose to around 100 metres before cutting its engine, turning towards the boys and speeding towards them.

"Split up!" Brick commanded "It can't come after all of us!" Boomer flew to the right, Butch to the left and Brick went straight up. The missile swerved upwards as if to chase Brick but then suddenly exploded prematurely. Brick looked down at the surprisingly small explosion beneath him.

"OK What the-" Before he could finish, 15 smaller cluster missiles shot out of the smoke the initial explosion made leaving purple vapour trails in their wake, they split into 3 groups of 5 that went after each Rowdyruff.

"Oh my god!" Butch yelled when he saw the mini missiles pursuing him, he weaved around skyscrapers in an attempt to shake them. But the cluster missiles were too manoeuvrable and agile to crash into any of them much Butch's irritation.

_With Boomer_

Boomer wasn't faring much better with his own missiles, he tried laser blasts from his eyes which were simply deflected by the projectiles shiny casing, he tried throwing an energy bomb which was evaded, he even tried flying near the ground but the missiles stayed high.

"How the hell do I get rid of these things?" he thought. He flew towards Brick thinking he might have an idea.

_With Brick_

Brick picked up a car and threw it towards the missiles, with little effect since they simply avoided the flying vehicle. "Damnit!" he shouted and flew off before the missiles could hit him. His brothers then flew up to him with more missiles in tow.

"Any ideas leader guy?" Butch asked his red-eyed brother. Brick looked towards their pursuers and then towards the _**Nightmare**_. He the got an evil smirk on his face. "Come on guys!" he then made a bee-line for the starship with his brothers and the missile following him. "What are we doing?" Boomer yelled too Brick. "Trust me!" He yelled back.

He then landed on the _**Nightmare's **_hull with Butch and Boomer landed either side of him, Brick then looked towards the missiles speeding towards them. "Brick, what the hell are we doing?" Butch demanded with urgency in his voice. Brick never took his eyes off the projectiles. "Come and get us!" He thought as the cluster missiles got closer. "BRICK THEIR RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" Boomer yelled. Brick then started counting down "3…2…"

Before he could say 1, the missiles detonated before they could hit the hull. The resulting explosion was 10 times the size of the main missile the clusters were in earlier. When the dust settled the _**Nightmare **_was undamaged. "DAMNIT!" Brick shouted slamming his fist on the black hull.

A tendril grew out the hull next to them and them a british voice could heard. "You didn't _really _think that would work did you?" it taunted before giving a chuckle. Brick grabbed the tendril with both hands and yelled into it: "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS TO HELL!" The voice calmly replied: I have 4 words to say to that." It then yelled so loud that Bricks cap was blown off: IMMA FIRIN MA LAZER!" Before the Rowdyruffs could blink they were hit with another laser beam. This time they were thrown into Mojo's observatory almost knocking it off the volcano

**The next chapter will explain what's wrong with Buttercup in case you're wondering. Anyways review = update! **


	11. Chapter 10:Buttercups treatment

**In this chapter, I reveal ****why Fiona is so good at her job read to find**

_Med centre, The _**Nightmare.**

"Well her condition is stable; no physical injuries." Doctor Sam was saying while scanning Buttercup; who was still unconscious. Fiona closed her eyes looking like she was concentrating.

"I am sensing a lot of emotional build-up within her mind." she stated. "She's suffering because she has suppressed too much emotion in her life." Fiona explained.

She then turned to Blossom and Bubbles. "Has there ever been an occasion where you experienced extreme negative emotion?" She asked. "Huh?" Bubbles said "She means: 'Have you ever been really sad, really scared or really angry'?" Blossom translated "Oh…well…yeah a few times." Bubbles answered. "Yeah me too." Blossom also said.

"And has Buttercup ever been like that?" Sam asked as she put down the scanner on the small table behind her. "Only on very specific occasions, (like fights) she is pretty good at hiding her emotion when she wants to." Blossom explained

"Well no offence to Buttercup but she shouldn't have done." Fiona stated closing her eyes again. "Why?" Blossom asked putting her hands on the bed and leaning forward.

"Because her emotions from all those occasions are resurfacing." Sam explained picking up another medical instrument "The human brain according to our research is not adapted to hold back emotion like this." She said "Will she be OK?" Bubbles asked almost afraid of the answer. "Well I'd like to perform a mental technique I have perfected; it should cure Buttercup of her excess emotion." Fiona explained

(I know I'm using 'explained' and 'stated' quite a lot so sorry if it gets boring!)

"Should?" Blossom repeated "Are you saying there's a chance it won't work?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Relax it won't kill her if that's what your asking" she stated. Blossom and Bubbles both gave a sigh of relief.

Then Buttercup started stirring, moaning slightly. Sam picked up the scanner again. "She is regaining consciousness; Fiona now's your cue." She stated. Fiona nodded and leaned forwards over Buttercup.

The girl on the bed turned to face her. "F-Fiona?" She whispered. Fiona gently shushed her "I want to help you Buttercup, but first I need your permission." She said quietly "Permission? For what?" "For what we call: a mind meld. Ever heard of it?"

Buttercup chuckled "Another _star trek _concept." She stated. Fiona also chuckled slightly.

"Where are my sisters?" "Right here Buttercup." The green girl turned her head to see her siblings standing on the other side of the bed "What happened?" "What ever happened is not important anymore, what matters is that you're back to fighting bad guys in the shortest time possible." Sam stated.

Buttercup turned her head again and saw two versions of Fiona: one blond haired and the other black haired. "You have a twin?" Buttercup asked. Sam giggled. "No, I'm a hologram, However Fiona assisted in programming me, so we look identical, the different coloured hair is a precaution so we don't confuse other crew members" Sam explained.

"We used to look exactly the same!" Fiona said trying to hold back giggles. "What's so funny?" Blossom asked. "Sorry but we used to prank the crew back then, the look on Steve's face was priceless!"

"Whoops we've gone off topic: Buttercups treatment." She turned to face Buttercup. "You ready?" She asked "Let's go!" she stated. Before Fiona could do anything her radio band went off.

"Fiona can you send Blossom up here please? It's urgent." The voice of the captain said. "Aye sir!" Fiona turned to Blossom "you better get up there." She said "And don't worry about the A.R. system, it won't attack you this time."

**This is really just a filler chapter. I wanted you to know what's wrong with Buttercup in case you were wondering (I know you were!) Anyway. Review = update. **


	12. Chapter 11:Flashback and seduction

**Here I reveal how the **_**Nightmare**_** Crashed! **

_On the bridge_

"Eat that you bloody bastard!" Starkiller yelled into the intercom to the amusement of the crew. "Nice one liner sir!" commented the helmsmen. "Thanks lieutenant!" replied Starkiller.

Then the turbo lift doors slid open and Blossom flew onto the bridge, amazing some of the crew. (Some of the crew haven't gotten use to the girl's abilities yet.) "You wanted to see me captain?" she asked hovering above the railing above Starkiller's chair.

The captain shielded his eyes. (She's wearing mini skirt remember?) "Blossom for God's sake, get down on the floor before I see too much!" he complained. Blossom, realizing what he meant, started blushing and floated down in front of him. "Sorry! You can open your eyes now." She said.

Starkiller took his hand off his face and explained what had happened. "Roughly 2 minutes ago, three individuals looking identical to you and your sisters attacked our ship" he stated. "Friends of yours?" He asked

"They must have the Rowdyruff boys." Blossom stated "No way are we friends! There are our worst enemies!" She exclaimed "Whoa! Calm down super girl! You'll rock the ship like Buttercup did!" Starkiller said holding his hands out defensibly . "We managed to get our weapon's array back online to deal with them." He explained getting out of his seat "Knowing them, they'll be back." Blossom stated turning her head away.

"If you don't mind me asking: How exactly did you crash?" Blossom asked "We'll talk in my ready room." Starkiller stated. He then walked to the opposite end of the bridge from the turbo lift with Blossom following. Unlike the doors to the lift this one had a coded lock. He opened it and walked inside in the room was a small office desk with what looked like a laptop, on the wall to the left was a grey, rectangular indent half a metre wide. "Drink?" The captain asked. "No thanks" Blossom said waving her hand. "OK I'll start explaining: We were on a survey mission to chart this new region of space we discovered…"

_Flashback_

"How many planets?" Starkiller asked. "8 Sir, 9 if you count that small midget at the edge of the system." His operations officer stated. "Only one is inhabited: class M, third planet from the sun, two thirds covered in the element: H2O." he explained.

"Any chance of making first contact?" Starkiller asked. Before his crewman could answer his control panel started beeping. "Sir! I'm reading a massive solar flare heading for the planet!" "On screen!" Starkiller yelled.

A few button presses later on the view screen was the large yellow and orange sphere that was the sun. On the right was a tiny dot that was the planet mercury and to the left a lot bigger was Venus, a class Y planet. On the sun's surface was a large white bulge. This bulge exploded realising an arc-shaped, red and orange flare, racing outwards, burning the surface of Mercury. But the small planet remained intact.

"If that solar flare reaches the class M planet, their entire population will be wiped out!" The Captain yelled. "Fire a deflector beam at it!" "Aye sir!"

A claw extended from on top of the hull and fired a turquoise coloured laser beam at the flare. "No effect!" Tactical stated "Fire a torpedo! It might disperse the bloody thing!" A black missile with a red nose cone flew out of one of the tubes on the bow of the _**Nightmare.**_ It rocketed towards the flare and detonated in front of it making a large white and red explosion.

"Did it work?" The Captain asked "Scanning…no, we've only managed to disperse the flare by 9%, there's still more than enough energy to burn the entire pop-… Sir the class Y!"

The Captain turned his head round just in time to see Venus get hit by the massive solar wind, the atmosphere was completely vaporised in seconds, however the planet itself, like Mercury, was still in one piece. Starkiller hung his head down. "Helmsman, position the ship broadside to the M-class world." The helmsman turned to face him. "Sir?" He asked. "You heard me right. We got to stop this thing hitting their home planet one way or another. Now carry out your orders!" He commanded. "Aye sir." The helmsman replied before turning back to his controls.

Starkiller then press a button on the left armrest of his chair. "Crew, this your captain speaking, We are about to be hit by the largest solar flare we've ever recorded, in case we don't survive…it was an honour to be the captain of such a loyal crew."

Starkiller then turned to the tactical officer. "Deploy armour!" After a few button presses's the _**Nightmare's **_hull changed colour from black to a glinting silver colour as a thin liquid metal poured out of holes on the hull, spread across the ships main body, engines, wings and then solidified. "Armour deployed, ten seconds to impact. 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…MARK!"

The solar flare washed over the starship and knock out several systems, including the thrusters, dampers and hyper drive.

_End of flashback_

"Where's the armour?" Blossom asked. "Its gone, it was ripped right off the hull, fortunately its really just a one-shot shield, without it, half the _**Nightmare **_would have been disintegrated." "Wow! You risked your ship, your crew and your life to save a bunch of primitive humans?"

She half-closed her eyes and walked up to him. "I'm impressed." She whispered, almost seductively. "Uh Blossom? You feeling alright? My scanner indicates your hormonal levels are up, so is your heart beat and breathing rate." Starkiller said getting worried. (Starkiller's not really a player.) Then he felt a wall behind him and realised Blossom's face was only inches from his own "I don't need a doctor to tell me what I'm feeling." She whispered again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Starkiller felt like his heart was trying to rip itself from his chest as Blossom closed her eyes and moved closer to his face.

**CLIFF HANGER! MWA HA HA HA HA! Should she kiss him? You decide! BTW this the longest chapter so far! **


	13. Chapter 12:mind meld

**Mind-meld time! **

_On the _**Nightmare, **_the med centre_

"So this mind-meld you're gonna do, will it hurt?" Buttercup was asking Fiona. "No, it won't hurt, not if you cooperate." Fiona answered. "Can you stand? It's easier like that." she asked "I think so." Buttercup replied, she swung her legs off the bed and shakily stood on her feet. "Careful." Fiona said calmly as possible. When Buttercup fully regained her balance she turned to face Fiona. "let's do it!"

"Just hold still, and try to relax." Fiona said before slowly reaching for Buttercup's head, gently placing her finger tips on her temples and closing her eyes. Buttercup suddenly felt tired out of no where, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Why do I…feel…so…" Fiona gently shushed her as they both slowly slid into unconsciousness. Fortunately for both of them, a mind meld doesn't affect balance, so they stayed on their feet.

"_Better give these two some privacy."_ Sam thought. "Computer deactivate: Doctor Sam". The moment she said that, she fazed from existence, into her circuitry.

_Buttercup's mind. _

Buttercup's mind was very dark, with pulses of energy of all colours flying above the girls heads. Buttercup took one look at herself and…

"AHHH I'M NAKED!" Buttercup shouted, shielding her now exposed private areas. Fiona, also naked just giggled. "Oops! I forgot to tell you about that!" She said trying (and failing) to suppress her laughter. "This isn't funny!" Buttercup yelled at Fiona, who was still uncontrollably giggling.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she then lunged for the blond girl and punched her shoulder as hard she could…but all she did was give Fiona a red mark on her skin. "Hey, that hurt!" She whined, rubbing the affected area on her bare skin. "But…you should have gone flying; you should be way over there!" Buttercup stated pointing in the intended direction.

"Your powers, like our clothes, have stripped away from us. Our minds represent our purity and we have nothing to hide from each other now." Fiona explained "You mean we both have telepathy now?" Buttercup asked. Fiona nodded "Yep! How else would a mind meld work?" Buttercup just shrugged. "You sounded like some shaman from a tribe of some sort just then." Buttercup stated. Fiona just gave a small chuckle in response.

Buttercup looked up at the energy surges flying above them. "What are those things?" Fiona also craned her neck to look up. "Those represent your emotions, the colour represents the type, the speed how much you experience it and the size is how strong it is." Fiona explained.

"See that big and fast red one? I assume that's anger." She said, pointing at the pulse in question. It raced across the strange room, emitting what sounded like a war cry, almost hitting them. "Whoa! And this green one must be happiness." Buttercup suggested pointing at the light green pulse, which was held against the wall by black chains.

"Aha! That wall must be what we're looking for! Help me get it loose." Fiona commanded "So that's why I never really feel happy at times." Buttercup stated "The blue sadness pulse is also stuck on this wall." Fiona said while pulling on the chains. Buttercup also pulled on another chain. After about 2 minutes of pulling they eventually managed to free both emotions.

"Mission accomplished! " Fiona yelled "Can we get back to the real world please? I'm starting to miss my clothes! Buttercup stated sarcastically. "Alright! Over there!" Fiona said pointing at a red door that appeared in the black and green wall.

_The real world, The _**Nightmare.**

Buttercup gasped before waking up from her sleep. Fiona just slowly opened her eye's slowly. "Whoa, that was…interesting." Buttercup stated. Fiona took her hands off Buttercups head. "Yeah, I wonder how your sister and the captain are doing."

"Where did Sam go?" Buttercup asked "She probably took herself offline, she respects other peoples privacy…or she got bored."

**Yeah, I know this chapter is boring, I almost fell asleep writing it! **


	14. Chapter 13:Damage report

_Captains ready room, the _**Nightmare**

Blossom about to kiss Starkiller when the door beeped. "Oh! Uh I…better get that." He said, trying to slide out of Blossom's embrace. She looked a little annoyed about being interrupted, but realised him. The captain then crossed over to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was an engineer, Blossom recognised him as the same one that arrived after she and Bubbles were attacked by the A.R. system. He had a bright smile on his face for some reason. "At ease, what's with the face?" Starkiller asked as the ensign walked in, he then turned to face his captain.

"Sir, I'm just here to tell some good news and bad news, the good news is that the thrusters have been fully repaired, we can take off at anytime." He stated with excitement in his voice. Starkiller gave no physical reaction to this.

"What's the bad news?" He asked calmly. The ensign lowered his head. "The bad news is that the hyper drive is too badly damaged to repair here, we need to make it back to a space dock for spare parts." Starkiller tapped his chin trying to think. "Can't you fly back without it?" Blossom suggested. The ensign shook his head.

"It would take _years _to fly back without a hyper drive." He stated. "Well what's damaged?" Starkiller asked. "The ensign pulled out what looked like a silver clipboard on his utility belt and handed it to the captain, who sighed after about a minute reading the report. "What, what is it?" Blossom asked, she floated over to him and looked over his shoulder. A little too close for Starkiller's personal boundaries, who once again, felt his heartbeat skyrocketing and his breathing accelerating because of her proximity to him.

"Uh…t-t-the a-a-an-anti m-m-matter…in th-th-the…core…h-has b-been…c-contaminated." He stuttered. Blossom hovered a little closer. "You're stammering, are you OK?" She asked. The captain slowly turned his head to look at her; he never noticed just how perfect she looked. _"What's happening to me; I've never felt anything like this before!" _He thought.

"Uhh…" he started to say, but he trailed off, he looked back to the ensign and gave him back the clipboard. "T-T-Tell…Lt C-C-Commander…Kyle…that h-h-he has…the b-b-bridge." He said, his voice was unrecognisable, nothing like the cool and calm captain Blossom met only an hour ago. "Aye sir, where are you going?" "Th-the med-c-c-centre."

With that he walked out of his ready room with Blossom (who had touched down on the floor) following him, halfway across the bridge he clutched his chest, feeling a sensation of nausea rocking his body. But he made it to the turbo lift.

"D-Deck 5." He stuttered. Blossom floated in front of him and landed "What's wrong? Please tell me." She said with worry on her face. Starkiller looked away. "I…d-don't know, I…f-feel w-weird." He stammered, clutching his chest again. "Was it what I did in there?" She asked with sadness in her voice. She felt moisture in her eyes and clenched them shut. _"No no, no tears! I'm not _that _upset…am I?" _She asked herself.

_The med-centre, 2 minutes later. _

Starkiller was sitting on a bed with his top removed revealing his white vest and medium built body, Sam was scanning him, the Powerpuff's were in a separate cubicle with Fiona, she and Buttercup were explaining to Blossom and Bubbles what happened during their mind-meld.

"You were naked? *giggles*

"It wasn't funny!"

"Hey, at least it was in your mind!"

"You're not helping!"

"Relax! No one saw you!"

_With Starkiller._

"Well, your hormonal levels are elevated, so is your blood flow and respiring rate, but they are slowly declining now." Sam stated.(breathing) "So what is it?" Starkiller asked, his speech had returned to normal now he was away from Blossom. Sam smiled and put the scanner down. "How should I put this?" she asked herself. "You're in love." She claimed, Starkiller's eyes went as wide as moon's, then he yelled:

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


	15. Chapter 14:LIFT OFF!

**Sorry about the long wait! My internet connection decided to pack up and leave. But now I'****m hardwired so hopefully that won't happen again, anyways on with the story!**

_The _**Nightmare**_, med centre. _

The Powerpuff girls, Sam and Fiona were all standing around Starkiller's bed, Starkiller was so shocked at Sam telling him he was in love that he fainted, so he was unconscious on the bed and Sam was scanning him once again with a slight smile on her holographic face. Buttercup was leaning against the far wall with her arms folded, not really caring about was happening, Bubbles was next to Blossom with one hand over her mouth and her other holding her sister's hand, Blossom had _her_ other hand on SK's wrist and was slowly caressing it.

"We heard him yell, what happened?" Blossom asked in a low voice. "He just fainted; I told him he was in love." Sam explained without looking up from her scanner. Bubbles gasped at this and move her other hand to her face to join the first one, she grinned behind them. Blossom however, looked up to face her with a subtle glint in her rosy eyes and took her hand off Starkiller's wrist.

"In love? With who?" She asked, raising her voice a little. Sam just shrugged and lifted the scanner so it was level with her face. "No idea, his hormonal levels and his blood flow are up which is common with falling in love, it really scared the hell out of him when I told him that." She replied putting the scanner down on the bedside table. Bubbles grin faded. "Do you know why?" she asked

"As a matter of fact we do." Fiona stated. "Starkiller is an erotophobic, which means 'fear of love', why he has this condition we're not sure, he's never been raped or had a girlfriend." She explained. Blossom had suddenly felt really guilty when she heard: 'fear of love' and hung her head down in shame. Bubbles noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on the pink clad girls shoulder. "Blossom, are you OK?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Before Blossom could answer, Starkiller moaned quietly and started stirring a little. When he was fully awake he sat up holding his head and groaning. "Did anyone see the ID number on that transport ship?" He asked, getting small giggles from all the girls, except Buttercup, who either didn't hear him or didn't think it was funny (I think it was the latter.) Fiona and Sam stood at attention.

"Good to have you back sir." Fiona stated. Starkiller swung his legs off the bed, stood up and waved his hand at the lieutenant and the doctor. "At ease." He said, both girls then stood normally and the captain turned to Sam. "Fit for duty?" he asked. She grinned and nodded. "Fit for duty sir." She replied. SK smiled, he then turned for his uniform. "You go to the bridge lieutenant and relieve Ensign Steve." He commanded putting on his top. "Aye sir." Fiona stated giving a salute.

"Captain!" everyone turned round to see an Ensign standing in the doorway. SK (Who was fully clothed now.) walked up to him "What is it?" he asked "The city is under attack from a monster." The Ensign replied. "We got this." Blossom stated getting looks from the _**Nightmare's **_crew. She and her sisters were about to walk out but SK got in their way. "No we'll handle it; you've done enough for us already, it's time we returned the favour!" He said.

Blossom considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, good luck!" she said. SK crossed over to a control panel, pressed a button and spoke into it. "All hands this is the captain, stand up to code red. Repeat: code red!" He then turned around to face the girls and the Ensign. "Let's get up to the bridge everyone! MOVE!" He ordered "YES SIR!" the Ensign yelled back and he ran off to his post.

_On the bridge, two minutes later._

"We ready to take off?" SK asked from his seat. "Aye sir, lifting off in 10…9…8…7…" the ship started to shake and shudder, gently at first, but became more and more violent as the helmsman counted down. "…4…3…2…1…MARK!" The moment he said 'mark' the entire ship lurched upwards.

_Outside__, under the ship _

6 rocket exhaust jets scorched the ground beneath the starship, _Thunderbirds _style. The _**Nightmare **_slowly raised upwards, the jets whistling like crazy, shattering every piece of glass for miles. (Including the lens of Mojo Jojo's observatory telescope.) they were also creating a large white cloud of smoke, temporally hiding the ship from view.

As the space craft rose higher, the main thrusters kicked in, which automatically shut off the landing jets. The swirled around to face the city, where a giant monster (a giant, one eyed, blue octopus) picked up a skyscraper full of people and threw it at the ship. The _**Nightmare**_ caught the mass of glass and steel with a blue tractor beam fired from one of its laser tendrils. Then a massive blue square of light appeared above the skyscraper, descended through the building and teleported everyone inside outside the city where it was safe.

The _**Nightmare **_then started to spin the now empty skyscraper around itself; slow at first, but then it sped up until the building was just a silver blur. The octopus was getting dizzy just watching it, its red eye spinning around in its socket and its head swaying from side to side.

The starship then let go of the skyscraper, carnage ensured as the steel building rocketed into the monster so hard its internal organs were ripped from its body, along with its skeleton and muscles. The skin was all that was left of the beast, so it just flopped to the ground in a heap.

By that time, the make-shift missile and what used to be the inside of the monster plummeted into the ocean, creating a hydrodynamic shockwave though the water, turning it pink.

**YAY THE NIGHTMARES AIRBORNE! **

**So what do you think? Review = update!**

**Shout out to Immortal Starscream!: I have declared you BRILLANT for the awesome reviews!:D**

**Shout out to CrystalBlossomX!: I'd like to thank you for your excellent tips and to congratulate you for the longest review known to man! XD **


	16. Chapter 15:Gunships

**It was my birthday the day before this was posted and I thought I'd celebrate with an update! **

_On the bridge _

SK was on his feet with his arms folded, nodding at Kyle (the tactical officer.) "Nice job with the tractor beam!" The captain complimented. Kyle just shrugged. "It's more efficient than the lasers." He stated

The Powerpuff girls were just dumbstruck at what just happened to the monster. "Oh my god." Blossom finally said her jaw dropping. "I'm gonna need a bigger fist." Buttercup stated just as amazed.

"Sir, I'm picking up a large number of monsters approaching the city, ETA (estimated time of arrival) 4 minutes!" Steve announced from the con. "Captain we don't have the power reserves to fight all of them, I recommend we go higher and let the girls handle this." Kyle suggested. SK turned to the Powerpuff's. "You OK with that?" Blossom shrugged. "Just another day for us." She said, as if that was all the answer he needed.

"Wico, we'll deploy some gunships to assist you and Blossom?" She turned to face him. "yes?" "You can command them." SK offered. Blossom looked unsure about this. "But…I've never been in charge of more then my sisters before." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. SK must have detected this because he also said: "You don't have to say much to them, just give them simple orders like: move there or attack this and so on, nothing to it, oh yeah and your callsign out will be 'pink leader'. He explained. "You alright with that? Blossom nodded.

"OK, lets go!"

_Outside the _**Nightmare.**

Two large bay doors open on the ventral hull of the massive starship and four smaller starships hovered out of them. Each one was shaped like a black spiky jumbo jet with it's wings tucked in, their engines were two rocket boosters on the back which spewed purple vapour trails like the fighters from before, as each gunship cleared its hanger bay it unfolded its wings to reveal they were a 1/3 of the span of the _**Nightmares**_ own wings, they also had a large silver satellite dish on the nose of the craft.

The Powerpuff girls also flew out of the hanger wearing headsets, these show a heads up display (or HUD) that allows the wearer to see the heath and energy of his or her enemy and they also have a radio inside them. "Cool! Townsville looks like a video game through these!" Buttercup laughed.

"Gunship squad, this is pink leader come in." Blossom said trying to sound like a captain, but only made the gunship pilot chuckle. "this is _**Heavy hitter**_ standing by pink leader." He reported trying to hold in his laughter, he sounded like red leader from _Star wars._ "_**Justice **_standing by Pink leader." Reported another pilot sounding a lot more serious, he sounded like captain Macmillan from _Call of duty 4_. The gunships flew into formation beside the girls. The monsters were already starting to walk out of the ocean, obviously ignoring the evidence that the monster before them was completely annihilated.

"Are these things daft or what?" The pilot of the _**Justice **_asked. "I know! Can't they see how we pwn3d their vanguard? The _**Heavy hitter **_agreed. (Sorry! I couldn't resist spelling owned like that!) "The monsters are very stupid." Buttercup stated. "Come on boys and girls, lets get em!" Blossom ordered. With that flew off to engage the monsters and the _**Nightmare**_ ascended above cloud layer out of sight.

**Sorry about the longer than usual update. I was waiting until my birthday to update this.**

**Shout out to Superninjapiratezombieinspace: STOP FLAMING IMMORTAL STARSCREAM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY FAIR ENOUGH BUT THERE'S NO NEED FOR INSULTS, SO JUST STOP IT!**


	17. Chapter 16:epic showdown!

**This is my fastest ever update! Please ****review, BTW the gunships I didn't mention before (because there are four.) are called**_** slayer**_** and **_**Hammer. **_**Enjoy the update! :) **

The Powerpuff's and the gunships started attacking the monsters "_**Heavy hitter **_engaging!" "_**Justice**_ engaging!" then the other two gunships arrived. "This is the _**Slayer**_, sorry we're late." The pilot apologized. "Don't be sorry, just get your ass over here and help us!" Buttercup ordered, kicking a giant crocodile in the face. "Don't have to, watch this!"

Then a hatch door opened beneath the _**Slayer **_and the _**Hammer**_, three missiles dropped out of each and rocketed towards the stunned over sized crocodile and blew massive amounts of muscle and blood out of it in spectacular red and white explosions, causing the monster to roar in agony. When it subsided the crocodile could be seen lying on the ground with bloody hole's where its left arm and front of its body used to be. "Never knew what hit him!" The pilot of the _**Slayer **_stated. "Too right mate!" Agreed the pilot of the _**Hammer**_. Buttercup was just dumbstruck once again. "Now I KNOW I need a bigger fist, just to keep up!"

Meanwhile Blossom, Bubbles and the first two gunships were having virtually no problems versus the other monsters. Some of them were like the octopus from before, there were also creatures including: crocodiles and T-rexs. The _**Heavy hitter**_ and the_** Justice **_both just simply ploughed through hoards of the enormous beasts, purple lasers blasts from the spikes all over the gunships turned both the sky into laser chaos and whatever they touched into Swiss cheese, be it a skyscraper or an unlucky monster.

"WOOO! I FUCKING LOVE THIS JOB!" yelled the pilot of _**Heavy hitter.**_ "HELL YEAH!" The pilot of the _**Justice **_agreed as he turned an oversized prying mantis into crispy bacon with his main laser gun. (the satellite dish on the front.) Just then the _**Heavy hitter **_was hit by a green laser beam from the tail of a massive scorpion.

"Whoa! I'm OK, shields are holding!" he stated. "Me and Blue leader have got this one!" Blossom yelled into the radio. "Confirmed pink leader, pulling back." Stated the pilot of the _**Justice**_. "Hey Green leader how come your not going"? He asked "I-I…uhhh." Buttercup struggled to say, she was staring at the scorpion with a look of fear on her face behind her HUD and her eyes were as wide as moons. "You alright?" the pilot of the _**Justice **_asked.

_At the scorpion_

"_**Heavy hitter**_! Focus your fire on its face!" Blossom commanded. "Copy pink leader, watch out, _**Heavy hitter **_on milk run!" he said before unloading laser hell on the scorpion. The giant arachnid staggered back and screeched in pain as white hot laser blasts scorched its face. It crossed its claws over its head and retaliated by blind firing another green laser out of its stinger at the end of its tail. The beam blasted the front of the _**Heavy hitter**_, the brightness of the impact temporally blinded the pilot.

"ARGH! MY EYES! MY MOTHER FUCKING EYES!" He howled in pain, his hands flew off the stick up to his face. (Oops!) Causing the gunship to roll out of control, fly through a skyscraper, smashing it to pieces in the process and crash land on the other side, creating a cloud of dust and a trail of destruction in its wake.

"_**Nightmare **_command, this is gunship _**Justice**_, we got a gunship down, I repeat: gunship down! Requesting immediate extraction!" The pilot of _**Justice **_said into the radio.__ "Acknowledged _**Justice**_, sending evac transport now." Replied SK. A smaller rectangular shaped spacecraft with triangle wings descended from the clouds, it made a bee-line for the downed gunship.

"I'm OK! My visions a little blurred and my head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine!" said the voice of the wrecked craft. "This is evac 1; we're here to get you out of there." The transport pilot stated. "You need any help?" Blossom asked. "Just keep the monsters off our backs, we don't have any weaponry" The transport pilot said. "That's a big design flaw!" Buttercup stated. "Cheeky bitch." he muttered under his breath as he set the craft down next to the wreckage, the transport was roughly 2/3 the size of the gunship despite having an equally as large crew.

_Meanwhile _

The _**Hammer**_, the _**Slayer **_and the _**Justice **_were all trying to pummel the scorpion with their missiles and lasers, but to no avail as the scorpion's thick exoskeleton was incredibly durable. "Bloody hell! This bugger's indestructible!" The pilot of the _**Slayer **_complained. "Don't say that! That's how it wants you to feel, your playing into its ha- uh claws!" The pilot of the _**Justice **_yelled.

"I have an idea!" Blossom said "Girls follow my lead!" She and Bubbles flew underneath one of the scorpion's legs and started pushing upwards, they managed to lift the legs on the left side of its body off the ground, but they weren't strong enough to flip it over. "Buttercup! HELP!" Buttercup was scared to hell of this massive arachnid, she was caught between flying away or helping her sisters. "_What can I do? I'm too afraid to do ANYTHING against this thing!" _She thought to herself.

"_You can do this Buttercup." _ Said a female voice in her head. "_Who the hell is this?" _she demanded in her thoughts. _"It's Fiona; you need to help your sisters." "Fiona? No! I can't…I'm too scared of that thing." "Trust in your wingmen, the gunships will help you get close, you can do this Buttercup, don't let your sisters down."_ Buttercup glanced at the gunships that were still pounding the seemingly invincible scorpion and then at her sisters who were still trying (and failing) to flip the beast onto its back. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, mustered all the courage she could and then charged towards her sisters.

"Gunships, watch my back, I'm going in!" "Copy green leader, we'll keep this fella occupied, good luck!" said the pilot of the _**Justice**_. Buttercup flew down the scorpion's claw and then underneath the beast, Where Blossom and Bubbles were pushing themselves to the limit and beyond trying to shove the scorpion onto its back "I…don't know…how much…longer…I can…go on…like…this!" Bubbles complained, her muscles screaming in pain. "Stay…strong…Bubbles! We can…do this!" Blossom strained out her words, her own muscles weren't doing much better. "Somebody called for help?" a voice said. Blossom and Bubbles turned their heads and their jaws dropped when they saw Buttercup floating next to them with her hands on her hips, her signature smirk could be seen under her visor.

"B-B-Butter…Buttercup?" Bubbles stuttered "Its just Buttercup Bubbles." "Enough… with the…jokes…just…please…help?" Blossom's voice changed tone halfway through her sentence, from demanding to almost begging. "OK, 3, 2, 1, PUSH!" Buttercup commanded pushing on the scorpion's scaly body.

Blossom and Bubbles called on the last of their strength and with one last mighty shove, all three Powerpuff girls finally flipped the scorpion onto its back, exposing its soft under belly and stirring up a cloud of dust. When it settled, the scorpion could be seen kicking around trying to get back up. The Powerpuff's landed about 10 metres away. "OK men, POUR IT ON!" Buttercup yelled pointing at the vulnerable weak spot on the scorpion, which was flailing its legs uselessly and swinging its tail around like crazy.

"You heard the lady, FIRE!" the pilot of the _**Justice**_ ordered, the gunships now had no problem blowing the monster apart, the scorpions dark red blood, guts, heart and other organs were all scattered across the city, the girls and the gunships got caught in the short-lived monsoon of monster blood and were showered in the red stuff. Bubbles screamed in disgust and franticly tore off her helmet and start brushing her clothes, face and hair, yelling 'ew!" rapid-fire all the way though. Blossom slowly took her helmet off and shook her head to free her long coppery hair; she wasn't wearing her bow so it was free to flow down to her ankles. Buttercup just simply wiped the blood off the visor of her helmet.

The two Powerpuff's looked round to face each other and made eye contact. "I thought you were scared of arachnids." Blossom said Buttercup just shrugged. "I' am." She then looked back at the remains of the scorpion. "Except you needed help and I sort of forgot about my fears and…dived in." She explained. Blossom then put her arm around Buttercups shoulder, she turned her head to see her pink eyed sister smiling at her "Well I'm glad you did sis." Buttercup smiled back, She knew just how girly she looked right then, but also remembered she was covered in blood so it didn't matter.

Just then her radio sprung to life, she put it on loud speaker so Blossom and Bubbles could hear. "Green leader, This is the _**Justice**_, nice job! I just got word from the _**Nightmare**_, they've got a celebration party going! Ice cold Pepsi max anyone?"

**Wow! Longest chapter I have ever written in any story! Before you ask: no this isn't the end! Review=update! I enjoyed writing this! **


	18. Chapter 17: feel the love

**There's a ****little mature love in this chapter. Hope you don't mind it! **

_On the _**Nightmare,**_one hour later._

"Mmm that cake was good!" Buttercup was saying. SK had given the girls their own quarters on the ship if they had nothing to do, Buttercup was lying on her back on a purple couch with one arm hanging off the side and the other on her stomach, she had taken her clothes off because they was soaked in monster blood and in a sonic cleaner, which is basically a washing machine that uses sonic pulses to clean off material. So Buttercup was only wearing her bra and underwear. The girls had come back from the victory party and were just chilling. (I'm too lazy to do the party! Lol!)

"I'm stuffed." Bubbles stated, she was lying in an armchair in a similar fashion to Buttercup, only her legs were hanging off the side and was also semi-naked. (Her frantic attempt to clean herself earlier had FAILED!) "Me too." Blossom agreed, she was lying on top of the couch Buttercup was lying on; she decided not to bother putting her bow back on and was on her back with her eyes closed, dangling her arm onto Buttercup, also semi-naked.

"Hey Blossom get your hand off me, it tickles!" Buttercup complained. Blossom pretended she didn't hear, she got a mischievous grin on her face and slowly ran her finger across her raven haired sisters belly, getting a slight giggle from her. "Hey! Cut it out!" Buttercup complained again. Blossom turned over and pretended to whine. "Awww! Don't you like it?" she suddenly dropped onto Buttercup getting an 'oh crap' look on Buttercups face. Blossom pinned her arms and tickled her relentlessly. Tough she may be, but even Buttercup couldn't resist giggling like crazy when she's being tickled in the right spots and Blossom knew every single one.

"Blossom*giggle*stop*giggle* tickling *giggle* me!" Buttercup could barely get the words out of her mouth; she had gone red in the face and was kicking her legs around madly. Bubbles felt left out, so she gently scooped up Blossom's long hair, pointed the tips at just above her underwear and gently poked her. Blossom screamed and her hands flew off Buttercup to feel the affected area. This gave Buttercup the chance to wrench one hand free and jerk Blossom off her. Now Buttercup was in the middle of both Blossom and Bubbles. She and Blossom were trading tickles and Bubbles was tickling Buttercup from behind, the whole room was full of giggles as all three girls tickle fought each other.

Just then the door beeped and the girls stopped their little tickle war. "Who is it?" Blossom asked her voice a little shaky from being tickled so much. "It's Starkiller, may I come in?" the captain asked. "Wait a minute." Blossom said, she then turned to her sisters and whispered something to them.

_A minute later._

_Starkiller's POV _(**A.N.:** first time I've written in a characters point of view, so don't flame me if I f*** it up!)

It took about a minute for the girls to open the door. It opens, but the Powerpuff's were nowhere to be seen. "OK girls, jokes over come on out." I say into the room, no response, I walk in and then the door shuts behind me. Then it happened: one of them grabbed me from behind, pinned my arms to the sides and wrapped a leg round my own. "What the hell? Let me go!" I yelled trying to break free, but she only snickered at my efforts. "What's your rush baby?" She whispered seductively into my ear, I recognised her as Buttercup, Wait a minute; Buttercup seductive? She then started rubbing her leg against my own. "_Shit! She's trying to turn me on!" _I said in my head.

"Don't make me have to call security Buttercup!" I threatened, getting angry. I don't usually get mad too easily, but I always had a short fuse when I'm too close to a girl, especially if she's almost naked! "Relax, you won't want to call anyone after what we're about to do." I heard a voice say, I recognised her as Blossom, she and Bubbles stood up from behind the couch, also semi-naked, they then walked over to me. "Blossom tell Buttercup to-AH!" I was cut off by Buttercup sliding a hand inside my shirt; she had brought my hands around behind me and held them together by the wrists. She then use her free hand to start caressing my back, making me gasp, then she started giving me a hickey on the back of my neck, her leg grinded against my own faster and I realised my pants were gone. _"Oh god!"_

"Just relax SK, we're not gonna hurt you, we just want to help you, trust me." Blossom stated. I had my eyes tightly shut by now, trying to resist the urge to give in to my instincts, that's why I'm scared of this kind of thing: the fear of loosing control of myself. "T-T-Then w-why a-a-are you d-d-doing this? I stuttered, gasping as Buttercup's hand went to my side and stroke it, making me jerk around in her grip, she ripped my shirt off and was now grinding her entire body against me, making harder and harder for me to both think straight and resist temptation.

"We want to get you over your fear, give in to your desire and it won't hurt." She whispered directly into my ear. I open my eyes just in time to see Blossom gently kiss me on the lips, her tongue pressed through my tightly pursed lips, into my mouth and massaging my own tongue. Bubbles and Buttercup were now either of me, Buttercup on my left and Bubbles on right. Buttercup had slid her left leg in between my own, raising it up and down slowly and rhythmically and was playfully biting my neck and licking the injuries. Bubbles had wrapped both her legs round my own legs, her arms around my torso trapping my own arms and was slowly grinding her body against me.

It was no contest, I decided to just let the feeling take me like Blossom had suggested. So I closed my eyes and gave in to the girls. They must have felt me going limp because next thing I knew we were on the king-sized bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Buttercup on the bottom, me on top of her, Blossom and Bubbles on top of me. Blossom was still French kissing me and Bubbles was now giving me hickeys on my neck. Buttercup had me in her grasp; her legs were wrapped around mine and like Bubbles, she was also giving me hickeys, only a little more violent. (Play bites!) I moaned loudly, completely forgetting my fears and enjoying the pleasure.

**My first proper love chapter! Looks like SK has gotten over his erotophobia****! (I wish I could!) So what do you think? Review = update! **


	19. Chapter 18:Proper sex scene

**OK, Rated: M. This chapter is probably going to be the most mature of the entire story. If you don't like it: DON'T READ! It's not necessary to understand the rest of the story. **

_Normal POV._

The Powerpuff's were still... 'Having fun' with Starkiller. Buttercup was still underneath him, biting the back of his neck. Her legs still wrapped around his legs and her hands on his hips pressing him into her; SK was going nowhere. She was slowly grinding her hips into his waist too and moaning "yeah" with every grind.

Blossom was on top him, slightly leaning to the right. She was French kissing SK as hard as she dared, trying to thrust her tongue down his throat, she was also grinding her hips into Starkiller's waist against Buttercup's own and pressing her breasts into his chest, both moaning in pleasure. Bubbles was lying beside them on the left, playfully biting Starkiller's neck where Buttercup had missed. With her right hand, she was caressing Starkiller's inner thigh, excruciatingly close to his gentlemen's area. With her other, she was massaging his side. (Can you imagine just how pleasure he's in right now?"

Blossom then sadly, had to part lips to pull back for air momentarily, Starkiller took in a deep breath and started to say: "This is-ahhh so-*gasp*stimul-!" He was cut off by Blossom biting his bottom lip; she slowly licked it, making SK go a little crossed-eyed, his eyes then rolled back into his head and closed again, moaning loudly. Blossom lifted herself up slightly, trying to keep her lips as close as possible to Starkiller's own, as she changed position slightly. She parted lips again, this time to say something.

"You ready for this?" She asked, her face millimetres from his own. SK opened his eyes halfway and whispered: "lets do it…can't believe I was scared of this before!" "That's what this… 'therapy' is for." She stated, spreading her legs as far as they would go and putting Starkiller's hands on her hips. She then lifted her hips so SK was just touching her entrance with his *censored*. (Sorry I just can't write down the word!) A little jerk by Buttercup was all that was needed to get inside her.

Blossom gasped as SK penetrated her, struggling to keep her legs apart as SK went a little deeper. "Hey Bubbles*gasp* could you *gasp* keep my *gasp* legs apart please?" Blossom could barely get the words out, but Bubbles understood and grabbed her sister's ankles; anchoring them in place.

Meanwhile SK wasn't faring much better, he was too drained of energy to keep up the pleasure he and Blossom were feeling. "Need help lover boy?" Buttercup whispered mockingly in his ear, "Just a bit…do you think…You could…push?" He asked breathless from so much pleasure. Though he couldn't see it, Buttercup was smirking, she then began to lift her hips up and down rhythmically, lifting SK up and down with her. Her breathing was speeding up as she started to feel the pleasure herself.

Blossom was now pumping in time with SK, both of them feeling maximum pleasure with the help of Buttercup and Bubbles. SK was gripping the bed sheets tightly, gasping and moaning as Blossom and Buttercup went faster and harder, taking him deeper and deeper into pure pleasure. As Blossom went down, Buttercup went up, thrusting SK into Blossom hard, making him and Blossom gasp loudly.

Then, with one final hard thrust, they both orgasmed. An incredibly intense wave of pleasure rocked their bodies. Blossom collapsed onto SK breathing heavily, her skin coated in sweat as a wonderful feeling of relaxation overcame her, sending her to sleep after pulling Starkiller's already asleep form into a loving embrace.

Buttercup slid out from underneath them, put an arm round Starkiller's neck and also fell asleep, Bubbles did the same on the opposite side.

**OK Short chapter again! ran out of idea's. Anyone like this?** **Review = update!**


	20. Chapter 19:OH SHi!

**OK, let me wrap up the love, then we'll move back to the action.**

"Whoa! That was…stimulating." SK was saying. He and the girls were still lying in bed after their little…moment a few hours ago. SK was on his back, Blossom was barely awake, lying with her eyes half open, lips just millimetres from his neck, which was covered in red marks from constant hickeys from the girls. She had her arms around his torso, her breasts were pressing into his chest and her legs were tangled with his. Buttercup and Bubbles were both still asleep.

"Mmm…well I'm glad you liked it." Blossom purred giving his neck a lick, much to Starkiller's pleasure. Then his radio band beeped from the bedside table, Blossom reached over and handed it to SK "Captain! This is engineering; I think we found a way to repair the damage." A voice said. "On my way." SK replied he then turned to Blossom. "lets get dressed."

_5 minutes later._

The captain, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (Who was still half asleep.) made their way to engineering, on the way Blossom asked SK: "You better now?" SK smiled. "Right now I feel I can take on half the galaxy!" He stated, getting giggles from Bubbles.

"Well with this ship, I could do that anyway if I wanted to!" he added. "You even attempt that; we'll tear this whole thing apart!" Blossom threatened. SK turned to her. "Relax! It was a joke! I wouldn't dream of galactic domination." He said.

He then saw the doors to engineering at the end of the corridor; it had a coded lock like Starkiller's ready room on the bridge, he entered a code and the doors started opening…quite slowly. (At the same speed the blast doors on the last mission of _Call of duty 4 _open.) "Oh you've got to be shitting me!" Buttercup exclaimed. (She'd woken up a little.) SK pressed his radio band. "Oi! Ensign Steve, can you make the doors to main engineering open any faster?" He asked. "Negative sir, but you can try pulling if it will make you feel better!" He joked. (Those two lines are also from _Call of duty 4)_

"Oh for the love of-" Buttercup was too impatient to wait and wrenched the doors wide open. The captain was just surprised while Blossom face-palmed. Main engineering was huge; it was a dark and circular room, much darker then the rest of the ship, with three glowing orbs in the centre arranged in a triangle shape, they were also covered in a glass dome: one black, one blue and one red and orange. Apart from a few weak purple lights, they were the room's only illumination.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!" one guy yelled and everyone inside faced SK and stood at attention. "As you were." The captain calmly stated and everyone got back to whatever they were doing. "Captain." The guy who yelled said in a deep voice, it also had a slight Russian accent to it, in the weak lighting he was barely visible, but the girls could make out a muscular teen with sandy coloured hair, they could also see a faint red scar over his left eye, that ended at the bridge of his nose, he had three red stripes on his uniform so he was quite high up in the ranks.

"So Dimitri, what do you have?" SK asked him. Dimitri took him over to a control panel, one of six that surrounded the cores. "Here's the problem: The antimatter has been contaminated by the neutrinos in that solar flare that hit us, I was thinking that we fly into orbit, vent the affected material out of the ship and modify our replicater system to produce more." He explained. "But it's not possible to replicate antimatter without blowing the bloody thing up." Starkiller pointed out.

Dimitri was about to reply when a zapping noise made him and SK jump back. Everyone looked towards the cores to see the black orb crackling, it had arcs rushing out of it, making it look like a small black sun. It was also sending out pulse's of black electricity that zapped the dome; which actually turned out to be a force-field.

"What's going on?" Blossom yelled over the noise. "The dark matter is destabilizing!" Dimitri exclaimed, rushing back to the console. "Everyone below the rank of lieutenant, get the fuck out!" SK ordered. The dark matter orb was becoming more violent by the second, the zaps of black lightning were getting closer together and were pounding the now flickering force-field…it was failing.

"WE HAVE A BREACH!" A lieutenant yelled, just as a pulse of dark matter broke through the force-field and narrowly avoided hitting Dimitri but was going to hit SK. "STARKILLER LOOK OUT!" Blossom yelled, flying at him. She managed to shove SK away from the deadly streak of dark lightning, but didn't have time to save herself.

Blossom screamed as the dark matter scorched through her clothes…and her skin. The pain was so intense that Blossom collapsed onto the floor. But the lightning didn't stop, not even when the stream from the orb had stopped. It stayed in her body; she was writhing and screaming in pain as it burned her organs, muscles and bones. Every nerve in body fired like crazy as the white hot dark matter flowed through her, scorching every fibre of her being.

Then as suddenly as it came, the pain stopped. She lay still with her limbs sticking out at odd angles. Black electricity occasionally sparked across her badly burned body, she tried to move but couldn't, her eyesight started to blur and hear hearing became distorted. She tried to move again, but neither her arms nor her legs responded. She then felt her eyelids becoming heavy, franticly she mentally yelled at herself to stay awake, but her body just wouldn't listen.

Eventually, she gave in to her fatigue, and passed out.

**OH NOES! What's happened to Blossom? Review if you want to find out! **


	21. Chapter 20:Blossom?

_Main engineering _

The whole room was deserted; everyone who worked in engineering had run off when the dark matter zapped Blossom, who was lying on the floor, unconscious, with black electricity furiously zapping across her body. The black lightning had burned a hole through her tank top and had caused a large hole in her chest, with blood streaming out of it.

Dimitri had gone to the med centre to get a medical team; the dark matter had short circuited his and Starkiller's radio bands, Bubbles, Buttercup and Starkiller were standing near the door in case one of the other orbs decided to play up. The dark matter orb was all but gone; presumably inside Blossom.

Bubbles was crying on Starkiller's shoulder, who hugged her in return, trying to shush her, Buttercup had a hand over her mouth and was staring at Blossom, her eyes were as wide as moons.

Bubbles looked up from Starkiller's shoulder, her eyes red from crying and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Is she…Is she going to…die?" She asked, afraid of the answer. SK didn't look to sure; he pulled out a scanner from his utility belt and scanned Blossom's body. He then closed his eyes and lowered his head, Bubbles gasped and burst into tears again, this time on Buttercup.

"What happened?" They heard a voice say. Bubbles and Buttercup turned to see Sam, Dimitri and a squad of guys in black hazmat suits with a stretcher. Sam had some kind of silver circular shaped device on her shoulder. Starkiller never looked up from scanning Blossom. "She…got hit by the dark matter core." He explained. Sam turned to the guys in the hazmat suits. "Get her down to the med centre and get her inside a quarantine shield." She commanded.

"Yes mam!" one guy said, his voice was slightly muffed by his suit. He then turned to his men. "OK you heard her! Get this girl to the med centre NOW!" he ordered, sounding like a drill sergeant. "Yes sir." The others replied. They then lifted Blossom's now pale body onto the stretcher and carried her off to the med centre with SK, Buttercup, Bubbles and Sam following.

_The med centre._

"I'd like to perform an autopsy on Blossom's body to obtain the chemical X from her bloodstream, is that alright?" Sam was asking the girls. She had removed the silver device from her shoulder when they got there and said it was a mobile emitter. It enabled her to travel outside of the med centre.

Blossom was in the next room that was separated from the rest of the med centre via a large, bulletproof glass window. The entire room except for the window was white and tiled, in the middle was an operating table that two guys in white hazmat suits were standing either side of. Blossom's now naked pale body was lying on this table, she had undergone a strange transformation that no one, not even Sam could explain: her orange hair was now for some weird reason jet black and the hole in her chest had stopped bleeding.

Buttercup just looked straight at Blossom through the window. "Its not like she's going to refuse so go ahead." She finally said. "Alright." Sam said, with that she walked through the window and told the guys inside they had the go ahead from Buttercup. She then came back out. "You two may want to leave, its not going to be pretty." She said.

Reluctantly they obliged and exited the room to their quarters, Bubbles sobbing all the way. Sam then deactivated herself to save power.

_With the operating doctors._

"OK you ready for this?" One doctor asked his colleague, who just sighed which sounded weird through a hazmat suit. "The only reason I took this job was because the pay was good." He stated "and now we're taking blood from a dead girl, what good's that gonna be?" he asked.

The first doctor shrugged. "I have no idea, Sam never told me." he stated "Besides I don't want to know anyway, just give the scalpel." The second doctor handed him the silver utensil. Buttercup had said the only material that can slice the girls was a metal called duranium, so they replicated medical instruments made of the metal to use on Blossom. "We'll start by going in the heart" the first guy said.

He was about to slice open Blossom's unbeating heart when he was kicked in the chest and through the window, shattering it and knocking him out. Blossom groaned and felt her chest, which was healing at incredible speed. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" The remaining doctor yelled, although it couldn't be seen, he was grinning. Blossom turned to face him, hissing angrily, showing large white canines and her eyes, now purple, were flashing with hunger. Her chest wound had now completely healed with no scarring.

The doctors hidden face turned to one of horror as Blossom pounced on him, pinning him too the tiled floor. She ripped off the guy's helmet and clasped her hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming as she licked his neck. He tried to claw at Blossoms arms, but she didn't even notice as she bit through his neck, He didn't even notice she had done so until he felt and warm liquid flow down his neck. He began to panic, kicking his legs and shaking his head. He tried to yell through Blossoms hand but only muffed shouts escaped.

Finally he closed his eyes and went limp. Blossom smiled and pulled her hand off his mouth and licked his dead lips. "Thanks for the blood." She whispered before kissing him. She then stood up and walked inside a cubicle to find her clothes. When she found them she gave a noise of disgust and threw the clothes out of the cubicle. She found a replicater and replicated new ones.

**Whoa! Did anyone expect this? Review = update!**


	22. Chapter 21:candy spray

**Here I reveal some of Blossom's new powers! **

_Med centre_

Blossom has now got a new change of clothes: She had gotten rid of the red bow so now her long black hair was free to flow down to her ankles (with the bow on, it only reached her knees) , she had replaced the pink tank top with a smaller black one, that revealed most of her belly and she had a much smaller mini skirt that was close to showing her now black underwear. She looked a lot like a slut now. (Because she's a vampire she will be a slut now, won't she?)

She looked at herself in a mirror on the cubicle wall and smirked, revealing her fangs that were roughly twice the size of the rest of her now pointy and gleaming white teeth. Her reflection looked evil and sexy, just the way she now liked it.

"_Perfect! Now to find a suitable mate." _She thought to herself. She smirked again when one particular person went though her evil mind. _"SK." _She quietly hissed pleasantly as she thought of the starship captain, she also recalled the events of last night, when she and her sisters made love with him. She especially remembered herself French kissing him hard! _"Oh god! He tasted so delicious! He's perfect!" _

"This is…med centre...to all hands." She heard a voice say. She activated her X-ray vision and saw the doctor she kicked earlier trying to use the _**Nightmare's **_intercom system. "Blossom…gone bad…go to…code red." She heard him say, he sounded like he was finding it difficult to talk.

Blossom shut off her X-ray vision and walked out of the cubicle to see properly what was wrong with him. She couldn't help but grin evilly at what she saw: The guy had a massive blood stain on the front of his suit where she had kicked him; the visor on his helmet was splattered with blood because he had been coughing up the red stuff. Blossom assumed she had damaged a lung or two, which would explain why he was finding it so hard to speak and why the visor was covered in blood.

"Awww! You ruined my fun now!" she pretended to whine. The doctor flinched at the sound of her voice, which now had an evil seductive sound to it. He turned around to see her slowly walking over to him with a smirk on her pale face. "Com…puter, acti.,..vate…doctor Sam. He gasped out, trying to scoot away from Blossom.

Sam appeared in front of the hero-turned-vampire by fazing into existence. "Please state the nature of...the" She trailed off seeing the damaged quarantine shield, the dead operating doctor and Blossom dressed in skimpy black clothing. "Actually don't bother." She said.

In the most innocent smile she could muster Blossom sweetly asked Sam: "Can you please step aside? You're in the way of my snack." Sam looked behind her and saw the injured doctor lying on his side clutching his chest. She then turned back to Blossom and folded her arms. "If you mean Alex here then no." She calmly stated. Blossom hissed in frustration, showing her fangs, making Alex whimper slightly. But Sam didn't move.

A security team then rushed into the med centre making both girls look round to the door. They had what looked like phaser rifles from _Star trek_ (Quite a lot of things are from star trek!)they were wearing what looked like black Spartan armour from _Halo_ and had _yellow_ stripes on their shoulders instead of red unlike the rest of the _**Nightmare's**_crewand helmets that the henchmen from _the incredible's _wore.

The leader of this team spoke up, he had three stripes on his shoulder. "Blossom! We don't want to hurt you, but-"he was cut off when some kind of black tendril shot out of Blossom's back and impaled his chest surprising everyone, including Blossom. But then her evil smirk returned, she then retracted her new appendage slightly, taking the team leader with it and threw him into the rest of his squad. Knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Blossom yelled. Her tendril was roughly the same size as her arm, it had four 'fingers' and a sharp as a razor claw, which found out can be retracted. She then grew another tendril out of her back and used it to slam Sam (Who was still amazed at what just happened) away across the large room. She then wrapped the first tendril around Alex's waist and pulled him up so he was eye level with her smirking face. He struggled in her grasp but he only doubled over and coughed up more blood…in Blossom's face.

"Wow! You're like a candy spray!" she joked licking the blood off her lips. She then wrapped her other tendril around his chest, opened her and squeezed Alex's chest rapidly, gaining a squirt of blood with each squeeze. This went on for about 5 minutes before Alex went limp and pale.

"Huh, oh well I'm full anyway." She said to herself and chucked the body away. She then retracted her tendrils and ran out the main doors in a flash of purple, looking for Starkiller.

**Me: Whoa! What do you think of Blossoms new powers? Review = update!**

**Blossom: Wow! You smell good! *shows fangs***

**Me: Oh God! RUN AWAY! *Runs off***


	23. Chapter 22:bridge massacre

_Girls quarters , 2 minutes earlier _

Bubbles, Buttercup, SK and Fiona were trying to recover from Blossom's death. Fiona and SK were trained to accept the death of someone and move on. Buttercup was trying to accept that Blossom was dead, but needed help from Fiona to fully accept it. (Another mind meld, Fiona and Buttercup have become good friends now.) While Bubbles just simply refused to believe, she was pacing up and down muttering something intelligible to everyone else in the room, her eyes were red from crying so much and still the tears came.

"Bubbles I know it's hard to take the death of a family member, but you have to calm down." SK finally said to her. Bubbles stopped her pacing and turned to face him, fresh tears poured down her red cheeks. "I'm trying! I just…can't…" Her voice cracked and she broke down again, wailing loudly.

SK sighed; he stood up, walked to Bubbles and embraced her. She hugged back and buried her face in his shoulder, tears streaming out of her eyes. SK quietly shushed her and rubbed her back. Eventually she calmed down, only silently crying.

Fiona and Buttercup came out of their mind meld and saw SK and Bubbles hugging. At first Buttercup got mad, but then she realised why SK was doing that: he was calming Bubbles down. Fiona must have read her mind because she whispered to her: "Go on, join in." Buttercup then stood up and walked over to them. SK saw her coming and took one arm off Bubbles and put it round Buttercup, who hugged back.

(BORING!)

Just then the 'code red' alarm went off. "What's going on?" Fiona asked standing up. Starkiller's radio band then went off; He broke his huddle with the girls and answered it. "Captain! It's Blossom! She's…Oh god! No Blossom don't!" They heard a slicing noise and after that it was just static. "You there? Report? Report!" SK demanded.

"Holy shit! What happened to that guy?" Buttercup asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good." SK stated. "He said something about Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Captain to med centre come in!" "Captain? Sam here, Blossom's killed her operators and is loose in the ship." Sam explained. Everyone's eyes went as wide as moons. "WHAT? My scanner indicated she was dead!" SK exclaimed. "In a way she is." Sam stated from the band. "I can't find her life signature anywhere, but I'm seeing life signatures disappearing from the main bridge!

_With Blossom_

Blossom had arrived on the main bridge; no Starkiller. She growled in frustration, getting the attention of the crew. "Bloody hell! She's here!" Kyle yelled from his place at tactical, he pulled out his ray gun and fired at Blossom, the purple beam hit her arm, but she only knew the gun had fired when she heard it go off; she never felt it.

She grinned and lashed out with a tendril, slicing him in half before he could scream, his blood splattered on everyone, including her much to her pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" The helmsman yelled, he and the rest of the crew dived behind their consoles. She grew another tendril and ripped the closest console to her clean in half, revealing a terrified ensign cowering behind it, cradling a ray gun in his hands and hyperventilating.

Blossom began stalking towards him, hissing and showing her fangs. The ensign looked away, too scared to even face his imminent death. Blossom then began hearing a voice in her head. It said: "_This it, she's gonna kill me, I'm sorry for all those bad things I did to my sister! I REPENT!" _it screamed. Blossom gave the ensign her evil smirk, already liking the way it felt on her face. _"I have telepathy now huh? Nice!" _

She wrapped a tendril around the ensign's legs and dragged him towards her. He started screaming and franticly started firing his ray gun at her, but he was too frightened to get a good shot and all the beams went wild, hitting the wall behind Blossom but still she dragged him towards her.

Finally when he was close enough she dropped on top of him, pinned his arms with more tendrils and use her normal hands to move his neck into position, him yelling a colourful string of curse words rapid-fire all the way. When another ensign tried to free his trapped comrade, a forth tendril lashed out of Blossoms back and ensnared his torso. He fell down yelling for his friend's name.

"LUKE! NO! GET OFF HIM YOU BITCH!" He yelled at her, wrestling with Blossom's snake-like appendage. But Blossom just ignored him as she licked Luke's neck to numb the nerves. "Since you apologized for what you did to your sister I'll make this painless." She whispered in his ear between licks. When she was sure he couldn't feel anything she bit down, her fangs sinking into his flesh, she then started to lap up the free flowing blood from his neck. He didn't scream in pain because there was none.

**The reason why the blood isn't clotting is because Blossom's saliva now contains a chemical called 'Draculin', it's a real chemical that's found in vampire bat saliva and it stops blood clotting.**

**And yes I got away from Blossom. Phew! Review = update!**


	24. Chapter 23:Starkiller is captured!

Blossom had lapped up all of Luke's blood, and stood up to face her next victim as he wriggled on the floor to break free from the iron grip of Blossoms tendril, His eyes went as wide as moons when he saw his friends corpse and Blossom licking the last of his blood off her fingers.

"Mmm tasty!" She purred. She then looked down at the terrified ensign in her tendril trying to reach for his ray gun that he dropped when Blossom ensnared him. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What use is _that _going to be?" she asked pointing at the little weapon just inches away from the ensign's hand, which was trapped against his side by the tendril. He then remembered what little effect Kyle's gun had on her and gave up reaching for it.

Using her newly discovered telepathy, Blossom scanned his mind for Starkiller's location. _"Damn! This guy doesn't know! But thanks anyway… Steve." _ She thought. She then lifted him up so he could stand, but he still couldn't move his arms.

"Blossom why? Why are you doing this? This is MADNESS!" Steve yelled. "Madness?" Blossom repeated. She then sharply pulled him towards her, gaining a yelp from him as she did so. She then grabbed him by the front of his uniform with her normal hands and walked with him towards the viewscreen. The rest of the bridge crew took their chance and bolted for the turbo lift and the ventilation shaft. Blossom ignored them, she had what she wanted. When she got to the viewscreen she then turned her head to the ensign.

"THIS…IS…SPARTA!" She yelled in his face and threw him into the screen as hard as she could, he went straight through the screen, the mechanism that operates it and the outer hull of the _**Nightmare**_ in under a second, and continued towards the horizon; dead before he left the ship. He then disappeared underneath the clouds.

Blossom after a while heard a minuscule splashing noise with her super hearing, satisfied she jumped out the hole she made onto the front of the _**Nightmare's**_ bridge tower and slid down it, causing a large scratch in the metal. When she got to the bottom she activated her X-ray vision. The gale force winds found at this altitude buffeted her, distracting her and little making her hair and what little clothing she had on flap around. But she felt none of it.

"_Where are you my love?" _she thought as she scanned the ship's interior .

_With SK _

"Warning! Hull breach detected on main bridge!"

The computer announced. SK, Buttercup, Bubbles, Fiona and Sam were running through the ship looking for Blossom. They then saw part of the bridge crew running towards them; they looked like they had seen their worst nightmares as their eyes were wider than moons. "What happened Jake?" SK asked the helmsman when they got to them. Jake was too scared to even speak, so another guy answered for him, but even he had trouble speaking. So Fiona, being part-time counsellor, helped him calm down a little and Sam tended to their injuries.

"Its Blossom…she…sliced Lieutenant Kyle…clean in half." Everyone gasped at this, even SK. "How did she do that?" Buttercup asked. "She had these…tentacle like things…coming out of her back." He continued his horrifying story. "Then she…drank Ensign Luke's blood!" He choked out; He was starting to cry now. "She was…licking him dry! Ensign Steven tried to stop her… but…" He couldn't say anymore, even with his training nothing could prevent his tears falling at the horrors he saw on the bridge. Bubbles came over and hugged him as he broke down. "_So this is how my sisters feel when I cry on them." _She thought.

"That's enough, Fiona help him back to his quarters." Fiona nodded and helped him to his feet. They then headed back to the guys quarters. "How…how could she do such things?" Bubbles asked starting to cry herself now. "I don't know why, but without the bridge, we can't control the ship!" SK yelled

Before anyone could say anything back to him, black tendrils smashed through the roof of the corridor and wrapped themselves around him, surprising everyone. "Heeeeere's Blossy!" Blossom sang through the hole, she then yanked SK up through the hole, through several decks and out of the ship. She pulled him right up to her so her breasts pressed into his side. SK noticed she was different now: Black hair with no bow, pale skin and skimpy black clothing. But what really caught his attention was her eyes: they purple instead of pink, full of lust and desire.

"Blossom what hap-" Before he could finish Blossom wrapped a tendril around his mouth. "Shhhh, Relax." She whispered licking his ear. SK gave a muffed noise of disgust and tried to break free, but Blossom just giggled at his efforts. She licked his ear again and breathed in: "Your mine now." Making SK shiver.

"GET OFF HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER? YOU'RE NOT BLOSSOM!" Buttercup roared up through the hole. Blossom ignored her and jumped off the _**Nightmare**_ into the clouds, taking SK with her. "CAPTAIN! NOOO!" Jake yelled seeing the vampire take his superior away.

**Oh god! Whats gonna happen to SK** **? Review if you want to find out!**


	25. Chapter 24:The mating begins

**Oh no! Blossom has abducted ****SK! Can things get any worse for the **_**Nightmare**_ **crew and Blossoms sisters?**

_The med centre, 2__ minutes after Starkiller's abduction _

"DAMNIT!" Buttercup yelled kicking the wall of the med centre, making a large dent in it. The girls, Sam and Fiona were tending to the injuries of the crew during both what was known as 'the blast' in engineering and Blossoms rampage through the ship. The med centre itself was in relatively good condition apart from the ruined quarantine shield and was packed with injured crew members.

"Buttercup! Vandalizing the wall isn't going to get SK back." Sam yelled while scanning a patient. "I don't care!" Buttercup yelled back. "What the fuck has happened to Blossom? She's a… fucking vampire!" She exclaimed picking up a chair and throwing it at the already damaged wall, the chair broke into pieces on impact much to Sam's annoyance. "Buttercup! Stop it!" Sam yelled again getting mad. (Yes I know she's a hologram, but she has emotional processors.) "What if I don't? You gonna tear my heart out with your holographic hands?" Buttercup taunted.

That did it. Sam cracked the controls on the scanner she was holding, making it crackle with blue electricity. She slowly turned her head to Buttercup, if looks could kill, the one Sam had on her face would have blown off half the _**Nightmare.**_ She charged over to Buttercup who had a confused look on her face, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shoved her against the wall with unbelievable strength. Buttercup was grabbing her arm trying to free herself but Sam's grip was unbreakable. She then began slamming Buttercup against the wall, damaging it further.

"SHUT *slam* THE *slam* HELL *slam* UP!*slam*" she yelled. She dropped a battered and bruised Buttercup onto the floor. The green clad girl looked up at the holographic doctor with disbelieve in her eyes. Sam began to walk away but Buttercup stopped her. "Wait…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just… mad at what's happened to Blossom." She admitted. Sam half-turned her head to her. "Me too, I'm upset that the captains been abducted." The hologram stated.

Buttercup stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "I guess we're both stressed." Buttercup stated. "Yeah, how about I show you the automatic day-spa?" Sam suggested. "Wow, that would be great!" both girls smiled and started walking to their destination but Buttercup stopped. "Wait, what about the patients?" She asked. Sam looked around the med-centre and shrugged. "Fiona can handle 2 minutes by herself, I'm coming back anyway." She stated putting on her mobile emitter. "Lets go shall we?"

_With Blossom and SK. _

Blossom had injected SK with 1 litre of some kind of toxin that she discovered can knock out a human for 2 hours, she had done this just after they left the _**Nightmare**_ and was now looking for somewhere to begin mating with him. She couldn't do her house because the professor was there.

She floated down on a rooftop to think. Meanwhile SK was held to her back by two of her tendrils wrapped around his torso, also Blossom's long jet black hair hung over his body, hiding him from view. SK was roughly the same height as her so landing was easy. She then began to consider her options:

She thought about chucking Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff boys out of their observatory. "Nah!" she thought, "Too much hassle." She then thought about stealing Fuzzy's shack. She shook her head at that thought. "Too much hillbilly."

Then she got an idea: _"I'll get a motel room!"_ She thought. She took off for a motel in the suburbs of Townsville. When she got there the receptionist, a guy in his twenties just stared at her, completely hypnotized. She smirked, she sat SK down on the couch in the reception area and then sat herself on the reception desk, revealing almost all her legs to the guy sitting behind it. "Can I get a room for two please?" She asked in a honey sweet voice and battling her eyelashes. The receptionist stared at her, mostly eyeing her chest, sweating as he melted under Blossoms hypnotizing half-lidded stare.

"Uhhh…s-s-sure h-h-here's the k-k-key to the r-r-room on the t-t-top floor." He stammered picking up a key. Blossom slowly took the golden little piece of metal from his shaky hands and stuffed it between her breasts. She then leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Thanks cutie." as she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose and lips. He sighed and slid out of his desk chair, grinning like an idiot. _"Wow! Seduction is easier than I thought." _Blossom muttered under her breath, she stood up, grabbed SK, crossed over to a golden elevator and stepped inside.

When the elevator got to the top floor, she stepped out and saw only one other door. _"Whoever owns this room owns the whole floor" _Blossom assumed in her head. She shrugged, fished out the key and opened the door.

_2 hours later._

SK moaned and opened his eyes, his vision was blurred a little. He tried to move his arm to his eyes but his eye didn't respond. _"What the hell? I can't move!" _He thought.The only part of his body he could move was his head. He looked around and saw he was lying on a double bed…naked. Fortunately he had the duvet to cover his private parts. _"Oh crap! This can't be good!" _

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are!" The voice startled him; he turned to see Blossom, also naked leaning on her elbows at the side of the bed with her fingers laced together. "Did you just read my mind?" He asked. She nodded "yeah" she stated dreamily. She then stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. Any normal man would have been hypnotized like the receptionist from before, but SK wasn't a normal guy.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" SK demanded. Blossom just chuckled. "All you're questions will answered soon enough Starlover, but for now…" She crouched down and lifted up the cover. "…Enjoy my love." She whispered, she then winked at him before she crawled underneath the covers. _"Oh God!" _

**Cliffy! What happens to SK will have its own chapter, but it will only come up if you review!:) **


	26. Chapter 25:converstion

SK was quietly whimpering as Blossom crawled up the bed. He knew if he tried to call for help she'd wrap a tendril round his mouth and the fact that he couldn't move made it twice as scary. As Blossom got higher up his body, she started using her smaller tendrils (about the same width as her finger) to stroke and caress various parts of SK in an attempt to excite him: his sides, inner thighs, waist and his boyzone were being stroked, poked and tickled relentlessly by red hot tendrils. SK tried hard not to enjoy her contact by stifling his gasps and moans as his body betrayed him by revelling in the pleasure.

"Why are you resisting me?" Blossom asked in a whisper when she got to his screwed up face. "I know you love it, so why bother resisting?" she asked again. "Blossom…why?" SK struggled to say. "Why…are you…doing this?" Blossom leaned in her already close face to his own so their lips were barely a millimetre apart, she then slowly caressed Starkiller's cheek with her hand, staring into his hazel eyes which in her opinion were almost as hypnotizing as her own purple ones "Do I need a reason Starlover? Because I love you." She whispered.

She then bit his bottom lip, SK felt sharp teeth gently press into his lip, frightening him further, he tried turning his head away but Blossom easily held him in place while she tried to praise his lips apart with her tongue. "Bloss-" The moment he opened his mouth Blossom slid her tongue inside, SK tried resisting but she was unrelenting in her determination to claim his mouth, SK could still hear her voice in his head due to telepathy._ "Don't fear me my love; let me claim you…as my mate." _She stated, lust dripping from every word. Blossom French kissed him harder, already loving the taste of Starkiller's mouth and tried to go deeper, her warm tendrils were also getting excited, getting harder and faster in their strokes and caresses. SK couldn't hold out much longer, moans were already escaping as he was loosing the fight.

"_No! Stop, please! I can't take it!" _ He pleaded. Blossom pulled back a little to let him breath but stayed close to his face, a genuine smile on her own face. SK had his eyes clenched shut and was red in the face, either from lack of oxygen, from the unwavering caressing or both. He had lost the will to keep resisting Blossom and was moaning in pleasure.

"I knew you couldn't resist forever!" She said happily, she then eyed his neck and grinned wider." She leaned in and started licking his neck. _"Don't worry, I'm not going to drink your blood, just hold still…" _ SK felt her teeth against his flesh again; any whimper was quickly drowned out by a gasp as a tendril hit a sensitive spot. Blossom bit his neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin. "Oh my god, that scared the hell out of me!" SK stated, moving his neck to try and get the feeling back. "I won't ever hurt you intentionally Starlover." Blossom claimed as she traced out the bite mark she made on Starkiller's neck, which SK discovered didn't hurt that much, in fact it felt good when Blossom touched it. "What is that?" He asked "It's a love bite, it marks you as mine, you're my mate and vampire yourself now." She explained "it won't heal, but you won't want it to heal now will you?" SK gasped at this and Blossom crashed her lips down on him, thrusting her tongue inside and massaging Starkiller's own. This time SK just let her take him.

She began to slowly grind her hips into his waist, SK gasped as every grind sent an almost electrical surge through him. More hot tendrils grew out from around her entrance and began to concentrate their caressing around his boyzone, stimulating SK further. _"Let's do it!" _Blossom said in his head, the first few tendrils wrapped around his waist and her own, locking them together and thrusting SK inside Blossom making them both give a muffled yelp.(Because their still French kissing.) Blossom then moved her hips rhythmically up and down, SK had finally regained control of himself and also began to give thrust after thrust into Blossom, bringing them both the pleasures of mating.

They parted lips and focused more on the intercourse. Because Blossom had tied them to each other the best they could do was thrust up and down, increasing the pleasure they were both feeling, SK was now voluntarily sliding in and out of Blossom, her moans and gasps were all that he needed to know she was enjoying him and his own noises of pleasure let her know that he now loved her too.

"Oh god! Faster, harder, deeper!" Blossom begged him. "I want you Starlover!" SK (or SL. lol!) now loved it when she called him that. "As you wish…Blossy! But don't…call me…that…around…anyone else…OK?" He asked between thrusts. Blossom just grinned evilly and gave her own hard thrust downwards making SK yelp with pure pleasure. "AH! I'll take that as a yes!" He stated. His now purple eyes were watering now from so much pleasure.

They kept going for another hour, but all too soon SK felt himself release his essence inside of Blossom, much to her pleasure. "Awww! I wanted to keep going!" Blossom whined while she released SK. "I thought becoming a vampire would be painful." He said as he left her body, he then kissed her on the neck, getting a pleasured moan from her. "It was for me, I assume being converted is more…stimulating?" She asked. SK pulled back and ran his hand between her breasts, again Blossom moaned as he did so. "Is that a rhetorical question?" SK said. Blossom giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, their noses touching. "Yeah it was." She said and kissed him passionately.

(This bit is telepathic conversation)

"_Lets just lie here for a while." _

"_*sighs dreamily* just what I was thinking."_

"_I am telepathic now."_

"_*Mmm I know."_

**SK IS A VAMPIRE TOO? (Actually I expected that!) OMG! REVIEW BEFORE I GO CRAZY! **


	27. Chapter 26:Stimulation

**Meanwhile back on the **_**Nightmare. **_**This scene is a little dirty. Just be warned. BTW speech in **_**italics **_**is either a thought or telepathic conversation; you can easily which is which. **

_1 hour before Blossom mated with SK._

"Oh god that feels good!" Buttercup was saying in the females A.D.S. (Automatic Day Spa and There are two: one for the guys and one for the girls) She was lying on a bed that had moulded to her body shape, was stripped to her bra and underwear and had her head in a rest with her eyes closed. She was being massaged by tendrils coming from the white ceiling.

Unlike the rest of the _**Nightmare**_ the A.D.S. was white instead of black; the tendrils were also white, were about the width of someone's arm and had a soft outer layer that Sam said was 50% silk and 50% velvet. But the inside was pure duranium like the rest of the tendrils around the ship. They also had tools at the end of them that can change to what is needed in a few seconds. The tendrils massaging Buttercup were lying on her back moving up and down it. There were also tendrils hanging above her with smaller tendrils about the width of a human's finger, stroking her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Mmmm, more on my legs." The girl on the bed moaned out, then more tendrils dropped from the ceiling, wrapped themselves around her thighs and began to lightly rub against them. Because they had the soft outside layer it felt soothing for Buttercup. "Mmmm…ahhhh." She moaned and she kept doing that for about 5 minutes before someone asked: "You enjoying yourself in here?" from the doorway.

Buttercup didn't even look up. "Mmmm yeah, is that you Fiona?" She asked sleepily. She heard the voice chuckle slightly from the door. "Yeah it's me, got good news." She stated. Buttercup slowly lifted her head up, her eyes half open. She saw Fiona sitting on the bed across from her. The door had shut.

"What is it?" She asked before yawning. "I'm gonna drop off if I stay here!" she stated "No you can stay there, I'm gonna use my own." Fiona said taking her uniform off. She stripped down to her own bra and underwear and lay down on the bed across from Buttercup, her long blond hair hanging off the sides. "Computer begin full body massage on table 2." Fiona ordered. More tendrils descended on Fiona and started massaging her, making release a pleasured moan.

"So what have you got?" Buttercup asked, resting her head on laced fingers. "Dimitri has got more dark matter for the engine core and has upgraded the shield so it will hold long enough for him to stabilise it." Fiona explained "How did he do that?" Buttercup asked. "Simple: All you do is deploy a collector tendril, wait an hour and hey presto! You have dark matter!" Fiona explained.

"I thought dark matter was just a myth until I saw on here on the _**Nightmare**_, it's undetectable" Buttercup stated. "It is to conventional sensors, but we have a specially modified collector to simply poke in space, and just wait." Fiona explained. "Wait, were in space now?" Buttercup asked, she lifted her head up a bit. "Relax, were only in orbit, we can't go anywhere with no hyper-drive remember?" Fiona asked "Oh." Buttercup lay back down.

"There's another setting on A.D.S.; it's called 'stimulation'. You want to try it out?" Fiona asked. "That depends, what does it mean by 'stimulation'? Buttercup asked. Fiona gave her a smirk. "It's the kind of stimulation you should only know about when your kind is at least 16." She said trying to hold in giggles. Buttercup however had gone wide-eyed. "Oh my god that's dirty!" She stated with disgust in her voice. " Wait, you said 'your kind', how old are you, girl to girl?" Buttercup asked "I may not look like it but I'm 22, we age slowly than you humans" Fiona stated. Buttercup just said: "Wow!" "Now back to 'stimulation'; Don't worry, a sound proof barrier automatically surrounds your table when you switch to it." Fiona explained.

"Go on! Are you chicken?" Fiona asked with mischief in her voice. Buttercup got annoyed at that. "No way!" She stated "20 dollars in your economy says you can't stay in stimulation mode for 20 minutes!" Fiona said "Do you have 20 dollars? Buttercup asked. Fiona just shrugged "I can teleport them from the bank, they won't miss 20 dollars." Fiona stated. Now it was Buttercups turn to shrug, Buttercup didn't really care about small amounts of money being taken from the bank; she only cared if it was a full blown heist.

**(Don't read ****The rest of this chapter if you don't want to read about a naked girl being…stimulated. You know what I mean!)**

"OK here goes nothing, computer switch to 'stimulation." Buttercup commanded. The moment she said that most of the tendrils retracted and three walls started descending from the ceiling. "It has sensors that will detect when you're done." Fiona said "Have fun!" The walls had hit the floor; fortunately her clothes were still in the now smaller room with her. The remaining tendrils took her panties and bra off revealing her breasts and her entrance. (Down below!) When the tendrils were done they wrapped around the Powerpuff's thighs and gently pulled them apart and off the bed. _"OK I think I can guess what's coming." _Buttercup thought.

"_Just relax" _Fiona said in her head. _"I can feel you anxiety in here, just keep still and let it take you, think of it like the ship loves you." _She said. _"I wouldn't be surprised if it does, you did save it from crashing yesterday!_ She laughed at that. _"You can see me?" _Buttercup asked with slight anger in her thought "_Don't worry, I can't see you, but I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions so technical I'm not a pervert, I can't help it!" _Fiona stated.

Buttercup tensed up when she saw more tendrils descend on her body; two hung below her chest and stomach, lightly brushing her nipples, rubbing her belly and breasts with smaller tendrils making her gasp, she then felt her entrance being prodded and her both inner thighs being caressed. She looked between her legs and saw three more tendrils near pelvic area. She felt the inside of her vagina become wet, her nipples began to harden and her legs tensed up.

"_Just let the excitement flow, it will detect when you're ready." _Fiona explained. _"How will I know when IT'S ready?" _Buttercup asked _"it will slowly push inside you, you can tell it to go faster or slower when it does." _Fiona explained "_Also when it detects you…orgasm, it will release warm water into you to simulate the real thing" _Fiona said. _"It will wait until you're fully clothed when you're done before raising the shield, have fun now!" _

Buttercup almost screamed when she felt the tendril slide inside her vagina, it then began to slowly thrust in and out rhythmically, bringing pleasure to Buttercup, who was gasping with each thrust. The fact that her legs were held off the bed meant that gravity was helping to increase the pleasure. _"Go on! Go faster!" _Fiona commanded in her head, _"Why don't…you get…your own…stimulation…room_?" Buttercup suggested between thrusts. _"Good idea! I'll switch to stimulation right now! " _Fiona stated in her head. Buttercup smiled as she heard that.

"Go faster!" Buttercup ordered. The moment she that the tendril inside her started to speed up slightly, making Buttercup gasp at the additional pleasure, the tendrils below her also brushed her nipples faster, stimulating her more. The tendrils then pressed her breasts together and another tendril slid between them. "Oh go- AH!" Buttercup squealed when the tendril between her breasts began to thrust in and out of between her breasts. She laughed as the feeling got better and more intense with each thrust of both the tendril inside her and the tendril between her breasts.

"FASTER!" Buttercup begged more then commanded and again the tendrils got faster and more pleasure giving, Buttercup felt something down near her vagina, it felt like she needed the bathroom but more a lot more pleasant, she tried pressing her legs together to ease the feeling but forgot her legs were held apart, she clenched her now watering eyes shut as the tendril pounded into her, showing no intention of stopping. (At least not yet.)

Then she felt it: the orgasm "ARGH!" She screamed and felt an extremely pleasant contraction inside her pelvic area, the tendril then squirted warm water inside her vagina, increasing the pleasure and gently slid out of her. Buttercup collapsed onto the bed, feeling smaller contractions inside her. _"I'm gonna sleep well tonight!"_ She thought. _"So am I! *Sigh*" _She heard Fiona say in her head.

**Not sure that's what happens to the girl during…stimulation. (cos im a guy.) Can someone clarify if this is correct or not when you review? **

**BTW My longest ever chapter! **


End file.
